Reglas de seducción
by kikitapatia
Summary: Quién se hubiese imaginado que la nueva producción de Ogata Hiraoki la hubiese metido en semejante aprieto. Afortunadamente siempre hay un senpai en brillante armadura para salvar el día. ¿O será él quien necesite al final ser salvado?
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD** : hasta el último minuto que yo supe, en el manga decía Nakamura Yoshiki. T-T

* * *

—Esta noche estás más callada que de costumbre, Mogami-san ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó al no poder soportar más el silencio reinante en el carro mientras la llevaba al Darumaya, pues se había hecho demasiado noche y por supuesto que Yashiro lo había "obligado" como el caballero que era a conducirla a casa, con el pretexto de que una señorita no podía ni debía andar sola a altas horas de la noche. Ella no contestó y no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la pregunta de Ren.

—¿Mogami-san? ¡Mogami-san! —volteó a verla y habló más alto al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

—Discúlpeme, por favor, Tsuruga-san, estaba pensando en algo y no lo escuché ¿me decía usted algo?

Ren suspiró, como llevaba todo el camino haciéndolo, la chica que amaba seguramente estaba metida en alguna situación y él no había podido sacarle ni media palabra durante todo el transcurso. Pero a como fuera haría que ella hablara y solo había una forma de hacerlo, ni modo, odiaba recurrir al chantaje pero era su último recurso. Así que haciendo acopio de valor pues ya conocía lo que venía a continuación, habló:

—Sí, Mogami-san, te pregunté que si te encontrabas muy cansada. Verás, el trabajo el día de hoy ha sido agotador y no tuve tiempo de poder comer apropiadamente —tragó grueso esperando oír el consagrado regaño pero este nunca llegó lo cual lo inquietó aún más— y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a cenar a algún restaurante.

—¿Cenar fuera a estas horas? No habrá nada abierto que sea nutritivo para usted. Nada de eso, si no le importa, yo podría cocinarle. No me llevará mucho tiempo y así estaré segura de que comerá adecuadamente —respondió sonrojándose un poco, pues era tarde pero ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de pasar un rato con él.

—No me importa que cocines para mí, yo me siento halagado de que lo hagas, Mogami-san, pero según creo, tu día ha sido tan atareado como el mío y has de estar cansada, no puedo además pedirte que me cocines —él se debatía entre el aceptar su oferta y llevarla al Darumaya, se le notaba el cansancio pero además la preocupación. La intriga por desvelar el misterio que aquejaba a su amada ganó. Así que con gran resignación (que ni él se la creía) aceptó que le cocinara.

Ella permaneció en silencio el resto del camino hacia su departamento. Ren tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tratar de sacarle las palabras de su boca. Varias ideas le cruzaron la mente, entre ellas unas que incluían uno que otro beso. Pero si con un leve roce en su mejilla ella había reaccionado de forma exagerada cuando rodaban _Dark Moon_ , al creerlo un playboy, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si le robaba un beso de sus dulces labios y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla a ella por una acción desesperada. Sí, claro, ya conocía el dicho: "Cuando la situación es adversa y la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras"* o aquel otro que dice: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y él ya había sobrepasado por mucho el grado máximo de desesperación. Pero de ahí a perderla por no poder pensar con la cabeza fría al verla así, distaba mucho.

Ya en su departamento, mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena, él dispuso la mesa para los dos, aludiendo que si la había hecho cocinarle, lo mínimo era que ella también cenara, y después él la llevaría de regreso sana y salva al Darumaya.

Al finalizar la cena en la cual ella seguía igual de taciturna para desesperación de Ren, por fin este se animó a preguntar lo que había mantenido en ese estado a la preciosa damita que lo mantenía con más noches en vela desde que se había dado cuenta que la amaba, que durante su adolescencia cuando creía estar enamorado de su novia de turno.

—Mogami-san, has estado toda la noche muy callada y se te nota preocupada. Dime ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—... —ella no respondió, bajó la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía pedirle ayuda a él, para un papel como ese? Si hubiera sabido de qué se trataba desde el principio nunca lo hubiera aceptado, pero a lo hecho, pecho, y ni modo, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero es que quería tanto volver a trabajar bajo el mando del director Ogata, que no preguntó de qué iba su personaje. Y ahora ¿qué podía hacer? ¿A quién más podría recurrir para saber cómo actuar?

—Mogami-san, ¿por qué agachaste la cabeza? Dime, por favor, me tienes muy preocupado. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? ¿Es tu problema tan fuerte que no puedes decírmelo? —a estas alturas la tristeza se denotaba en la cara de Ren, ya no era la cara de cachorro abandonado que siempre le ponía cuando quería convencerla de hacer o aceptar algo, esta era diferente, una mirada de profundo desconsuelo lo embargaba. Era tal su congoja que ella no pudo resistirse y por fin se decidió a explicarle su problema.

—No, no, para nada, Tsuruga-san. No es que no confíe en usted. Sabe muy bien que yo lo tengo en alta estima y lo respeto como mi amigo y senpai —si Ren tenía esperanzas de llegar a algo con ella, con estas palabras se habían ido por el caño, pero aun con el corazón roto, decidió que seguiría luchando por ganarse su amor, así que disfrazando el dolor siguió escuchándola—. Es solo que...

—Es solo que ¿qué?

—Tsuruga-san, ¿usted podría pensar en mí como alguien seductor? —la mandíbula de Ren cayó hasta el suelo al escuchar la pregunta. No, no, imposible, tenía que asistir al otorrinolaringólogo al siguiente día a que le revisaran los oídos porque no creía haber escuchado bien. ¿Había dicho qué?

—¿Perdón, dijiste qué cosa?

—Dije que si usted podría considerarme una mujer seductora, una femme fatale —dijo con voz queda, las manos hechas puños sobre su regazo, con la cabeza agachada y el cabello cayéndole sobre la cara pero a leguas se le veía lo avergonzada que estaba al preguntarle eso, pues las puntas de sus orejas estaban cual carmín.

—Sí, eso creí haberte escuchado decir —se aclaró la garganta, mientras volteaba el rostro. No estaba bien, no era precisamente un beso de lo que se trataba. ¿Cómo podía decirle que para él, ella era la mujer más seductora del mundo y ella ni siquiera se lo proponía? Que no tenía que comportarse como mujer fatal para que él cayera redondito en sus redes, si ya estaba hasta las manitas por ella. Una sonrisa suya para él, equivalía a la mayor caricia de la más bella mujer del mundo, para cualquier otro. Que se moría por una caricia suya, un solo beso... Ojalá y hubiera sido eso el problema porque en él estaba creciendo uno mayor al imaginársela con un vestido revelador.

—¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Acaso le incomodó mi pregunta? Oh, por favor ¡olvídela! Yo, eh, yo, yo averiguaré cómo hacer este papel por mi cuenta. Por favor, no se preocupe. No quisiera importunarlo más —suplicaba mientras movía negativamente la cabeza y agitaba las manos frente a ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Papel? ¿Qué tipo de papel tienes ahora, Mogami-san? —intrigado ante la pregunta de Kyoko, no dejaría que ella se fuera de su casa hasta no sacarle por completo la verdad y por supuesto que de paso ayudarle a ensayar su papel. Si se tenían que hacer sacrificios en aras del trabajo, bueno pues, trabajo es trabajo ¿no?

—Bueno, cuando supe que el director Ogata estaba buscando actrices para un papel en su nuevo dorama, me presenté ante él y aunque al principio se mostró renuente, al final me dio uno de los papeles. Yo en verdad, ansiaba volver a trabajar con él. Fue mi culpa, en verdad, fue completamente culpa mía.

—Mogami-san, la verdad es que no te entiendo, ¿qué fue tu culpa?

—El papel que me dieron, yo, nunca leí el libreto a fondo antes de pedirle la oportunidad al director Ogata. —Ren se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta que el gran problema de la chica, lo que la había mantenido tanto tiempo en ese estado, era por el trabajo, tal vez en su nuevo papel tendría que dar un beso y aunque eso no le terminaba de gustar para nada, podría tomar la situación a su favor y aprovechar para enseñarla a besar como los dioses mandan, en eso estaba pensando cuando Kyoko volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Yo, este, yo, mmmmm, yo soy... —las siguientes palabras fueron susurradas tan quedamente que Ren no le escuchó ni media letra de lo que dijo.

—Repítemelo por favor, no te pude entender.

—Yo tengo que actuar de..., yo soy ahora una...

—Vamos, Mogami-san, no creo que sea tan malo, no creo que por nada del mundo que pueda ser algo vergonzoso —por favor, la duda lo carcomía, ¿qué podía ser, que a ella le costara tanto trabajo sincerarse con él? Pensó mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, para refrescarse la garganta que tenía reseca.

—Soy una sú-súcubo... —esta vez era definitivo, había un nuevo grado en la escala de los colores escarlata en el rostro de Kyoko.

Ren escupió toda el agua y se atragantó tanto al escuchar la respuesta de Kyoko, que esta tuvo que auxiliarlo para que él pudiera volver a respirar. Después de limpiar la mesa y cambiarse de camisa, Ren se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en el sofá con ella a un lado suyo, para así poder tenerla cerca mientras se calmaba, y evitar ir inmediatamente a ahorcar a cierto director al que creía incapaz de meter a Kyoko en una situación como esa. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle casi insignificante. Él también actuaba en ese dorama. Era él a quien la súcubo tenía que seducir...

* Tito Livio (59 AC-64 AC) Historiador romano.


	2. Chapter 2

—Tsuruga-san ¿pasa algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mogami-san?

—Es que de pronto se ha puesto pálido, y me preguntaba si... —no podía decir nada más de lo abochornada que estaba. Había sido demasiado para ella ver la reacción de su senpai, para después también ser testigo de cómo palidecía sin motivo aparente. La única razón, que a ella se le ocurría, es que él sabía que ella no iba a estar a la altura del papel y por supuesto a la primera le darían tantos NG que serían echada de patitas a la calle y nada más ni nada menos que por el director Ogata. No podía arriesgarse a ello. No quería tampoco destruir la pequeña confianza que su senpai había depositado en ella en el transcurso del tiempo que se conocían. Tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cumplir con ese trabajo, así fuera meterse de cabeza a la hoguera.

—Perdón, Mogami-san, ¿decías algo? —no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su descubrimiento, ¿qué debería hacer? Si le decía que era a él a quien tenía que seducir la súcubo, tal vez ella se cerrara ante él y no podría ayudarla a ensayar, pero por el otro lado, no era como si pudiera guardar el secreto por siempre. Tarde que temprano ella lo descubriría. Y sería, para su perdición, más temprano que tarde, pues tendrían que presentarse en el set y ahí lo vería a él. Se debatía entre las dos opciones sin saber qué hacer cuando ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Ha sido su reacción porque cree que yo no pueda con la expectativa de este papel? —dijo avergonzada de ella misma, sintiendo el ser de nuevo rechazada por alguien a cercano a ella. Él, al verla así agachada, se acordó de los días que pasaron juntos de niños, cuando ella lloraba por no lograr tener calificaciones perfectas y por consecuencia el eterno reproche de su madre. Y el sentimiento de protegerla lo embargó.

—Por supuesto que no, Mogami-san —una idea le vino a la mente, era jugar sucio y él lo sabía a la perfección pero en ese momento no tenía más cartas que utilizar para hacerle saber que ella podía con ese papel (para sufrimiento de él, iba a ser una inmensa tortura, ya se veía dándose largas duchas frías)—. Si bien recuerdas, tú ya pudiste interpretar un papel de seducción —lo dijo con un brillo en la mirada, el emperador de la noche había hecho su aparición. Esa vez, la noche de la que nunca hablaban, donde él le había expuesto su corazón y sin saber ella, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, bueno no tan en cuerpo, pero sí su alma y corazón. Aunque si no hubiera sido por la cabeza fría de ella, quién sabe hasta dónde hubiera podido haber llegado él. Al ver la reacción de ella se dio cuenta que ella sabía a qué noche se refería.

—¡Tsuruga-san! Eso, eso fue solo Setsu, jugando con su hermano Cain, ella tenía que traerlo de vuelta del lugar oscuro donde estaba. Tenía que hacer algo para que él viera que ella le pertenecía, que no existía nada más en este mundo para ella. Usted lo sabe perfectamente, me lo dijo desde el principio, en primer lugar ni-san, en segundo ni-san, en tercero y cuarto ni-san. Creí que había quedado claro que solo había sido Setsu la que actuó de forma instintiva y respondiendo a Ni-san —casi gritó las palabras a la velocidad de la luz, completamente roja, se había parado del sofá y caminaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá—. De otra forma, yo-yo, nunca hubiera hecho nada parecido. No podrá pensar usted, que yo me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso con cualquiera... Digo no es que usted sea cualquiera, quiero decir, que usted es alguien especial para mí, pero tampoco lo haría con usted. Yo, yo...

—Kyoko...

—Porque yo nunca antes había hecho eso, y le juro por mi virtud de doncella japonesa que...

—¡Kyoko! —levantó la voz un poco más, haciendo que la chica frenase bruscamente y le diera la espalda. Se detuvo al percatarse de que él no la estaba llamando Mogami-san, sino Kyoko. Su cabeza giró cual pobre víctima poseída por demonios. Un poco más que volteara la cabeza, y Ren estaba segurísimo de que el cuello se le partiría en dos.

—Bueno, hasta que por fin me permites hablar. Primero que nada, toma un poco de agua —le acercó un vaso que había servido mientas ella caminaba sin ton ni son—. Seguramente se te habrá secado la garganta. Segundo, creo que deberías hablarles a los señores del Darumaya para decirles que pasarás la noche fuera y que no se preocupen, ya es muy tarde y han de estarte esperando —Ante la mirada aterrorizada de Kyoko al enterarse de la hora, Ren le recordó que él contaba con un cuarto de invitados y que podía pasar ahí la noche. Claro que no le dijo que su sueño sería que fuera en la cama con él—. Tercero, debo decirte que estás a la altura del papel, no te preocupes. Tengo plena confianza en que podrás hacerlo a la perfección (para tortura mía) —susurró compungido—. Así que te propongo una cosa. Debido a nuestra, ejem —se aclaró la garganta para sacarse el nudo de ella—, actuación como los hermanos Heel, lo que pienso es que ensayes conmigo.

—... —Kyoko, se había dado la vuelta para recibir el vaso de agua, quedando frente a él. Ahora era ella quien había escupido el agua de una forma nada delicada. Ren, mojado otra vez, no pudo aguantarse y terminó por soltar tremenda carcajada para agobio de la chica y posterior enojo.

—¡Tsuruga-san!

—Ren.

—¿Eh?

—Mira, Kyoko —decía mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla utilizada por él la vez anterior, que se había quedado tirada en la mesa—. Si vamos a llevar este ensayo hasta sus últimas consecuencias sería mejor para los dos que nos tuteáramos. Eso nos dará la facilidad para sentirnos en confianza el uno con el otro.

—No, no, no, no, no —dijo moviendo enérgicamente su cabeza—, yo no podría hacer eso.

—Sí puedes y lo harás —dijo con firmeza mientras la veía serenamente, algo en su mirada le hizo saber que no había vuelta de hoja, ensayaría con él y eso ya estaba decidido—. Los hermanos Heel se tuteaban y se tomaban de las manos y eso nunca te molestó.

—Pero, pero, nosotros no somos ellos —la cara de Kyoko, le recordó a cierto cuadro famoso por el miedo que proyectaba, cara que ahora se usaba para los emoticonos de la mensajería instantánea.

—¿Quién lo dice? —con un brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa del emperador de la noche aflorando en sus labios, Kyoko sabía que estaba perdida. Perdida completamente, porque pronto él descubriría su mayor secreto. Si pudiera describir sus sentimientos en ese momento solo había una palabra: pánico. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber metido en semejante aprieto?

—De hoy en adelante, cada vez que estemos solos, Kyoko, tú harás algo conmigo. Tendrás que seducirme. Ya sea tomarme de la mano, una caricia, una mirada coqueta o..., lo que tú decidas —estuvo a punto de soltar las palabras "un beso" pero sabía que sería demasiado para ella. Tenía que ser sutil. Sí, claro. Sutil. Si apenas tenían tiempo de empezar a ensayar. Se tenían que presentar en el set en diez días, para comenzar el rodaje. Y además tenía que decirle en algún momento que él era la víctima. Y eso era muy literal. Sería la víctima de sus propios deseos.

—¿Lo que yo decida?

—Sí.

—¿En el momento que yo lo quiera?

—Esa es la idea —dijo con la peor sonrisa que le pudiera proporcionar a ella. La sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, la de aquella vez en su carro, cuando lo de Katsuki. La sonrisa que la derretía, que la enamoraba más. Sí, definitivamente estaba perdida. "Meterse a la hoguera, Kyoko". Esas fueron sus propias palabras y había que cumplirlas—. Bien, empecemos, desde lo más sencillo. Tú has estado enamorada —no lo preguntó, porque sabía que ella lo había estado del bastardo de Sho, pero que se lo confirmara porque él mismo se lo dijo, era para él, la comparación a ir y comprar un pasaje directo al masoquismo. No quería escucharla decir cuánto lo había amado. Pero debió ser mucho para dejar su hogar en Kyoto y arriesgarse a ir con él a Tokyo.

Kyoko se quedó pensativa. Si solo él supiera. Creía haber estado enamorada de Sho, pero sus sentimientos nunca fueron tan profundos como lo eran por Ren. A Sho nunca lo había celado, sin embargo, cuando la chica hámster pululaba alrededor de él, no lo había soportado y la había alejado de un empujón. Por supuesto que se escudó tras la máscara de Setsu, para no revelar a nadie que había sido Kyoko quien no soportaba la idea de que alguien más lo tocara. Nadie debía enterarse de sus sentimientos y mucho menos él. No podría soportarlo. Menos sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Solo ocasionaría ser rechazada y alejada. No podía perder lo que tenía con él, aun siendo solo su kohai, prefería eso a nada.

—¿Kyoko? —la voz de Ren denotaba preocupación al observar como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo sintió inmensa furia al pensar que todavía pudiera sentir algo por ese imbécil. Si tan solo lo tuviera frente a él...

—Sí —al recapacitar en su estado, parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas e impedir que salieran.

—¿Alguna vez quisiste hacer algo para hacerte notar con ese chico? —disimulando el odio que sentía por Sho, y tragándose una blasfemia, siguió con su papel de senpai—. Me refiero a que si te vestías diferente para él, le preparabas su comida favorita, o le hacías alguna caricia especial para él —apretó los puños fuertemente porque saber todo eso de boca de su amada, conociendo que no era él el beneficiario de esas acciones, sino alguien más...

—Sí —respondió firmemente, pero no estaba pensando en Sho, sino en su senpai. En las veces que con cualquier pretexto acudía en su búsqueda. En permanecer cerca de él aunque sea por poco tiempo. En que al principio quería ser la mejor actriz y brillara como estrella para que él se arrodillara ante ella y dijera "me equivoqué contigo, eres la mejor. Te reconozco como mi igual". Y ahora solo quería que él no se decepcionara de ella, que la reconociera como la mejor, para así tal vez tener una leve oportunidad de intentar ganar su corazón. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al saber que ese deseo tal vez nunca se cumpliría pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Qué chica tan afortunada. Ren al ver la lágrima recorrer su rostro, se acerca y con su mano la limpia tiernamente, después deja su mano sobre su mejilla en una tierna caricia. Ella, inclina su rostro apoyándose en la cálida mano.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Pero qué es seducir? Seducir es convencer a otra persona que serás capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades más profundas. Para ello es esencial conocer qué desea el hombre al que te dispones a seducir. La seductora más famosa de la historia: Cleopatra. Fue capaz de controlar a su antojo al todo poderoso Julio César. El gran conquistador de las Galias fue derrotado por una mujer que conocía a la perfección cómo seducir a un hombre. Cleopatra estudió en profundidad la personalidad del César. Un hombre arrogante, muy disciplinado, acostumbrado a vencer, y muy alejado de los placeres y de las comodidades de la corte por sus continuas campañas. Cleopatra ensalzó su ego y le mostró toda una vida de placeres que Cesar desconocía_.

Recostada en su cama, cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos, con la cabeza levantada hacia el techo, pensó: "Sí ajá, perfecto, pero ella no era Cleopatra y Tsuruga-san no era el César. Aunque tenía un buen punto ese párrafo. Si quería realmente aprender a seducir a un hombre, tenía que aprender cuáles eran las características del personaje masculino", el lunes pediría el guión completo para poder estudiar a fondo a su contraparte y así estar preparada. "Ojalá y hubiera conocido a Cleopatra en persona". Suspiró al pensar lo que podría aprender de ella. Continuó leyendo. Este libro que había ido a buscar con la ayuda de Mouko-san, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo al final de cuentas. Todavía recordaba cómo las habían visto los dependientes de la librería cuando estaban eligiendo el libro de entre varios.

 _Es evidente que la mayor parte de los hombres desean ser complacidos sexualmente. Es la atracción sexual el punto de partida de la seducción. Para ello es fundamental que las mujeres nos centremos inicialmente en este punto. Debemos tratar de resaltar las partes de nuestro físico que los hombres más desean._

—¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¿Com-complacidos sexualmente? —al pensar que tendría que hacer algo más de lo que se había atrevido la noche anterior con Tsuruga-san, literalmente puso un grito en el cielo y pegó un brinco que se cayó de la cama. Gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta la planta baja del Darumaya, haciendo que la Okami subiera a preguntarle si estaba bien. Encontrándola en el suelo de su habitación, sonrojada al grado máximo. Aunque ya estaban acostumbrados un poco a sus excentricidades debido a los ensayos de la actuación, esta vez sí se preocuparon.

—Kyoko-chan ¿estás bien? —se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Kyoko no quería que la Okami-san viera el libro que tenía entre las manos y rápidamente lo escondió debajo de su cama. Cuando ya estuvo de pie hizo una reverencia para pedir disculpas.

—Sí, por favor discúlpeme. Estaba estudiando algo y me acordé que quedé de ensayar con Tsuruga-san y lo había olvidado por completo. Llegaré tarde si no me apresuro. —Dio la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente y aunque no era ninguna mentira, no se le antojaba dar explicaciones en cuanto a su próximo trabajo. No sabía lo que pensaría el Taisho de enterarse y prefería que lo supiera una vez que estuviera terminado el dorama y ella hubiera pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente. Todavía había la posibilidad de que no pudiera llevar a cabo el trabajo y fuera despedida—. No me gustaría hacerlo esperar. Siendo que él tiene su agenda llena y se está tomando la molestia de ayudarme con mi trabajo. Además, él siendo tan puntual como es, no creo que le parezca bien que sea yo, una simple kohai, la que llegue tarde. —La Okami-san, pensó que para el chico no era ningún sacrificio ayudar a la joven. Debido a las atenciones que tenía para con Kyoko, ella intuía que el interés del actor era mucho más profundo de lo que la chica siquiera vislumbraba.

—Te dejo entonces para que te prepares, Kyoko-chan ¿regresarás tarde?

—No lo sé. Todo depende de cuánto tiempo me pueda proporcionar Tsuruga-san para ensayar, Okami-san.

—Está bien, solo anda con cuidado —mientras la dulce señora salía de la habitación, Kyoko tomaba su bolsa y se agachaba para poder tomar el libro y seguir estudiándolo de camino a casa de su senpai.

.

* * *

.

Estaba sentada en la parte trasera del autobús y agradecía el estar sola. No le gustaría ser la merecedora de inquietantes miradas cuando leyeran el título del libro y no es que fuera fácil de esconder con sus grandes y chillonas letras en un rosa que le recordaba tanto a la sección Love-Me que estuvo tentada de investigar si el nombre de la autora no sería un pseudónimo del presidente Takarada.

 _Un buen maquillaje y un buen vestido mejorarán nuestra figura y nos ayudará a captar la atención del hombre en cuestión. Es importante en este punto el término "resaltar" y no enseñar. En el juego de la seducción como veremos más adelante es fundamental el estar cerca de complacer al hombre sin llegar a hacerlo completamente._

"Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando fueron los hermanos Heel, ella se dio cuenta de que Murasame no le quitaba la vista a Setsu de encima. Y solo porque usaba ropa un poco reveladora. No, debía ser sincera era más que un poco reveladora. La primera vez que se la puso, estaba completamente paralizada de la vergüenza de enseñar tanta piel. Pero una vez metida en su personaje eso fue lo de menos. Ahora que, volviendo a lo de Murasame y Setsu ¿sería por eso que Cain Ni-san le compró los pantalones? ¿Acaso se daría cuenta de las miradas de Murasame? ¿Sería acaso que Ni-san estaba celoso o pudiera ser que el celoso fuera Tsuruga-san? No, no, no. Qué tonterías estás pensando Kyoko. Primero que nada, Tsuruga-san, tendría que fijarse en ti para estar celoso y él está enamorado de alguien más. Segundo, él nunca permitiría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su actuación, así que definitivamente los celos habían provenido de Ni-san". Dijo esto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y enumerando con los dedos las razones por las cuales su pregunta era una completa locura. Era mejor seguir leyendo y no pensar en tonterías. Tsuruga-san enamorado de ella. ¡Ja!

 _Al tratarse del vestuario es importante centrarse en insinuar y nunca en llegar a enseñar. Debes dejar mucho margen a la imaginación masculina y a su deseo de poder llegar a tenerlo todo. Si quieres dominar el "arte" de escoger el vestuario adecuado en función de tu aspecto físico_."

Ok, creía entender un poco de eso, de cuando Setsu apareció en la vida de Cain. Pero claro que no podría mostrarse con las mismas ropas que usaba para Setsu. Tendría que hacer un cambio de vestuario pero no estaba segura de acudir a la bruja. No fuera a ser que le pusiera ropas más provocativa que esa vez y entonces sí se metería en serios problemas. Cuando era Natsu, su caminar, su porte, su peinado, maquillaje también había atraído la atención, pero esa vez fue gracias a la magia de la Princesa Rosa, no a la suya propia. Y en eso tuvo mucho que ver Tsuruga-san. Tal vez, ¿se atrevería ella a pedírselo? ¿Podría él ayudarla a escoger un vestuario adecuado para ella? Debido a que lo que utilizaría en el dorama sería proporcionado por el equipo, no tendría problemas en utilizarlo, pero ella quería ensayar y debía partir desde un cambio de ropa como de actitud. Tenía que empezar a enfrentarse a ello, siendo una nueva Mogami Kyoko.

.

* * *

.

Parada frente a la puerta de su senpai, soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se atrevió a tocar el timbre. No fue mucho el tiempo que esperó para que la puerta se abriera y detrás de ella, apareció su mayor tortura, Ren, vestido nada más que con unos pantalones de pants y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Estaba descalzo y todavía tenía unas cuantas gotas que descendían por su escultural torso. Dando a entender que había salido apenas de la ducha. Tragando grueso para poder encontrar su voz, dijo con un tartamudeo:

—Bue-buenas noches, Ren. ¿llego muy tarde? —idiota, si hubiera llegado un poco más temprano lo hubiera interrumpido en la ducha.

Con una sonrisa ladina, Ren le respondió —Buenas noches, Kyoko, perdona. Pasa. No llegas tarde, en verdad, estás justo a tiempo. La entrevista se llevó más tiempo de lo programado y llegué más tarde de lo que pensaba. Mientras te esperaba tomé una ducha. Toma asiento mientras me cambio.

Las resoluciones de Kyoko se fueron por la coladera de la ducha al ver a su senpai vestido así o mejor dicho, semi-vestido así. Mientras esperaba que él regresara, ensayaba la manera de pedirle otra vez su ayuda. Cuando él se reunió con ella en la sala, Kyoko aún no podía superar el recuerdo de haberlo visto semi-desnudo. Porque esta vez era diferente, no eran los hermanos Heel, eran ellos. Ren y Kyoko. Los colores se le subieron al rostro para diversión de Ren, quien había hecho todo a propósito. Al recibir el mensaje de Kyoko, midió el tiempo que tardaría en llegar ella, para poder tomar una ducha, medio secarse y ponerse los pants.

Sentado muy cerca de ella, en el sofá y con una sonrisa en su rostro le preguntó:

—Bien, Kyoko. Aquí estoy ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Una muy nerviosa y sonrojada chica, sin poder levantar todavía la mirada, respondió:

—Ren, yo-yo quería preguntarte, si tú, bueno, —las manos jugueteaban con su falda, subiéndola sin querer un poco, atrayendo de esta forma la mirada de Ren hacia sus hermosas piernas—, ¿podrías ayudarme a vestir?

—¿Eh? —la mirada de Ren que estaba muy fija en la falda cada vez más corta de Kyoko, subió rápidamente hacia su rostro como intentando descifrar lo recién dicho por la chica.

.

* * *

Los textos los tomé de una página de internet. No saben lo mucho que me divertí investigando "fórmulas infalibles para seducir a un hombre" ;P. Les dejo la página por si alguien se interesa.

www. paraenamorarunhombre. com como - seducir - a - un - hombre

Entre el .com y el como va una diagonal pero ff no me dejó ponerla de ningún modo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A quienes tienen cuenta ya les respondí. Dango y lunakari, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que se sigan divirtiendo leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.


	4. Chapter 4

¡¿Que le hiciera qué?! ¿Ves-vestirla? ¿Le estaba pidiendo a él, precisamente a él que la vistiera? ¿Que le ayudara a vestirse? ¡Por todos los cielos! Eso era ser cruel. No podía pedirle eso. Desvestirla muy lentamente sería algo más cercano a sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, a sus deseos. De solo imaginar poder tocar su nívea, suave y deliciosa piel mientras le subía la cremallera, se le empezaron a formar pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la frente. No era precisamente en subir el cierre lo que había estado rondando su mente y sus sueños desde que se enteró que ella iba a ser la súcubo en el dorama. Sueños tan reales, donde él pasaba sus manos por la exquisita piel de sus brazos mientras iba dejando un rastro de pequeños besos tras ellos, mordisquear sus hombros, saborear su nuca, ¡su espalda desnuda!, que se había sentido con la necesidad de levantarse a media noche a refrescarse con una ducha helada. Y ¿ahora quería que la vistiera? Con un leve quejido, se removió incómodo en el sofá, tenía que pensar en algo antes de que ella notara una gran diferencia en su estado. "Una sortija" ¡por supuesto!, "eso" tenía que tener un anillo de por medio, no se le ocurriría jamás hacer tales cosas sin que hubiera un compromiso formal y permanente antes. A una buena chica como ella, de altos valores morales, una doncella de virtud japonesa, jamás permitiría visitar su cama así como así. No, no, no. Y la verdad ella significaba tanto para él, que jamás la pondría en un aprieto así, siempre y cuando pudiera controlarse. Y ni qué decir de Yashiro, el presidente y su padre. Pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraban. Lo estarían colgando de los pulgares antes de poder ponerle el anillo en el dedo. ¡Y el Taisho!, al pensar en él y su gran colección de cuchillos. Si él llegara a vislumbrar sus lujuriosos pensamientos rodarían cabezas. ¡Y serían las suyas! Su incomodidad desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con vestirte, Kyoko? —preguntó tratando de que ella no notara lo ronca que se le había puesto la voz.

—Bueno, yo —apretó sus manos en puños sobre la falda. De continuar ella arrugándola sin querer, Ren iba a empezar a soñar con blancas faldas que volaban libres por su sala. Ella mantenía la cabeza agachada y un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas—. Yo, yo, yo nunca he sido una chica con el mínimo atractivo. Soy plana. No tengo el llamado Sex Appeal. Y dejo mucho que desear para lograr cumplir con mi papel si sigo vistiéndome así. Así que pensé. Que siendo como eres —Ren levantó una ceja al escuchar el "ser como eres" ¿qué quiso decir ella con eso?—, podrías ayudarme a elegir un mejor vestuario que me ayude a atraer la mirada de los hombres —¡ya estuvo! Ahora sí que lo dieran por muerto. Ni loco haría algo así. ¿Acaso no tenía ella corazón? Le estaba pidiendo que él la metiera en la boca del lobo. Si así siendo como era, ya le había costado lo suyo manteniendo a Murasame y a Kijima a raya. Ahora cambiándole el look nuevamente, si había un infierno de masoquismo, seguramente él ya se encontraba ahí ¿cómo es que había terminado él metiéndose en camisa de once varas?—. Es decir, tú eres modelo y trabajas y has salido con muchas mujeres —el corazón de Kyoko se estrujó al imaginarlo a él tocando a alguien más, besándola como quería que lo hiciera con ella, pero sabía que nunca lo haría—. Sabes cómo deben vestirse para llamar la atención. Me ayudaste cuando lo de Natsu. Ren, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

—Sí, claro por supuesto, Kyoko —esperaba que no fuera a preguntarle cómo la prefería a ella vestida. Porque no sabía si se iba a aguantar el decirle que su atuendo favorito sería que fuera ella solo con su anillo de matrimonio.

—¿Cómo es la mujer que te atrae? ¿Qué características debe tener una chica para gustarte? —Kyoko pensó en la chica de la que él estaba enamorado. Pero como se suponía que ella no sabía nada, la pregunta en cuestión no sería nada más que inocencia de parte de ella, pero dentro de su corazón, pretendía sacar provecho de este ensayo. Suspiró fuertemente. Si tan solo fuera él...

Ren se paró del sofá y caminó un poco, quedando a tres pasos de ella dándole la espalda. Estuvo a punto de responder: TÚ. Tú eres quien me atrae, quien me vuelve loco. Con quien sueño todas las noches. De quien estoy enamorado..., sin embargo solo pudo contestar:

—Kyoko, hay muchas cosas en mi vida de las cuales tú no sabes nada. Y tal vez no me creas, pero sé que aunque tú eres menor que yo, en tu bella inocencia sabes del amor mucho más que yo —Kyoko se quedó estupefacta al escucharle decir eso, él solo se abría de esa forma con Bo, que lo hiciera con ella...—.Kyoko, cuando me dieron el papel de Katsuki, ¿sabes por qué el presidente estaba renuente a permitirme trabajar en _Dark Moon_ y fue a ver mi actuación?

—No. Nunca me enteré. Creí que por haber visto toda la serie de _Tsukigomori,_ te habías quedado con la interpretación de Hozu Shuuhei y por eso se te dificultó encontrar tu propio Katsuki. Yo nunca la vi antes de empezar a grabar. Tenía miedo de ser abrumada y no poder interpretar a mi propia Mio.

—No fue por eso. Nunca fue realmente por eso, Kyoko. Yo no sabía lo que eso significaba. Me refiero al amor, Kyoko. No sabía amar —él seguía dándole la espalda, no podía verla a los ojos con el miedo a que ella viera reflejado en los suyos sus sentimientos, su profundo amor—. En los pasillos de los sets me encontré a un chico que hace de pollo en la grabación de un programa. Es curioso porque nunca le he visto la cara. Inclusive estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza en un ataque de rabia. Pero solo logré quitarle el gorro que traía —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras se acordaba de la situación—. Fue esa persona la que me ayudó a saber lo que era el amor —pero fuiste tú quien me enamoró, quiso agregar sin atreverse.

Kyoko tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle acerca de la chica a la que él amaba, se moría por saber su nombre, por conocerla, saber quién era la afortunada de poseer el corazón del actor, pero no podía. Porque Ren se lo sabía confesado solo a Bo y él no debía saber que el pollo y ella eran la misma persona.

—En mi pasado, tal vez pude ser considerado lo que tú llamas un playboy, Kyoko, pero ya no más —continuó, volviéndose para verla a la cara—. ¿Con cuántas chicas me has visto salir, Kyoko? ¿Acaso conoces algún rumor sobre mí que involucre a una mujer? —Kyoko se quedó sin palabras. Efectivamente, ella nunca lo había visto salir con nadie. Se dedicaba a trabajar duramente día y noche. Las únicas personas allegadas a él que ella supiera, eran por supuesto el presidente, Yashiro, ella y muy secretamente la chica misteriosa de la que él estaba enamorado. Nunca lo había visto interactuar con nadie tan profundamente como para que existieran rumores acerca de él, entonces ¿quién podría ser ella?

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero eso no quita que seas un hombre y tengas ojos —solo para ti, Kyoko, solo para ti. Quiso aclararle, pero se quedó mudo. Si le decía esas palabras ella saldría tan rápido de su departamento que no le vería ni el polvo y tal vez nunca le volvería a hablar.

—¿Y qué, exactamente quieres decir con ello? —preguntó un tanto burlón.

—Pues, que como hombre, seguramente habrás visto a alguna mujer de la cual pienses ella es extremadamente bella, es sensual o sexy. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a vestirme así. Quiero convertirme en una mujer a quien cualquiera que la vea piense eso. Estuve pensando mucho anoche. Y sé que tienes un gusto exquisito en el vestir. Cuando fuimos los hermanos Heel, como Cain, aun cuando el tipo de ropa que debíamos vestir no era la que acostumbrabas siempre estuvo presente el buen gusto al escoger. Ren, ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué Cain Ni-san hizo que Setsu cambiara su vestuario? ¿Qué lo motivó a él a comprarle la ropa? Porque no creo para nada que fuera por la razón que tanto tú como Sho me dijeron.

Al escuchar nombrar a Sho, la sangre le hirvió en las venas. ¿Qué le había dicho ese imbécil a Kyoko? y ¿cuándo?

—¿Qué te dijo Fuwa? ¿Cuándo lo viste? —intentando apaciguar la furia que le salía hasta por las orejas, preguntó quedamente, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Kyoko tragó grueso. Sentía la garganta reseca. La gélida mirada de su senpai la estaba petrificando. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho que lo pusiera en ese estado?— Casi lo mismo que tú me dijiste en la fiesta de _Dark Moon_. Fue la vez que nos viste pasar en su carro en el estacionamiento del estudio. Y me dijo que yo era una estúpida ignorante, patética sin remedio, por haberle permitido a un hombre que no era mi familia el comprarme un vestido. Porque un hombre solo compra ropa a una mujer para tener el derecho de acostarse con ella. Entiendo lo que tú y él pensaron de mí, porque era natural que se pudiera malinterpretar la situación si fuera alguien más, pero era yo. Así que no vi nada de malo en que él rentara el vestido. Además no es que yo hubiera tenido la opción de negarme. Por eso es que no creo ni por un instante que esos fueran los motivos que llevaron a Cain a comprarle la ropa a Setsu —Ahora quien estaba en un aprieto era Ren, no podía decirle que era porque ella estaba tan tentadora con esa ropa tan reveladora, que estuvo a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. De hacerla estremecer tanto o más que él. Palideció. Esta iba a ser una muy larga agonía.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí. Es para mí, una alegría inmesa saber que la historia les está gustando.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Tsuruga-san? —preguntó una confundida Kyoko, al percatarse dónde estaban.

—Perdón, ¿cómo me dijiste? —respondió molesto al ver que ella volvía a llamarlo por su apellido y con honoríficos.

—Es decir, Ren. Me pregunto ¿qué hacemos en esta tienda?, —contestó sonrojada y un poco sorprendida de que se hubiera molestado por no tutearlo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a él? Sin poder responder a su propia pregunta, esperó a que por lo menos él le contestara la otra.

—Kyoko, me pediste que te ayudara a quitarte la ropa y eso hago —dijo en un tono jocoso justo cuando una pareja pasaba cerca de ellos, pero eso sí, con una cara de inocencia como para que ella no supiera que lo había hecho a propósito solo para turbarla, un poco en venganza por no tutearlo.

—¡Ren!, no lo digas de esa manera. Te pedí ayuda con mi vestuario solamente. Si alguien te escuchara, ¿qué pensaría de mí? —los colores se le subieron al rostro y Ren pensó, que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento.

—Está bien, lo siento —suspiró largamente, si ella supiera que sus palabras tenían mucho de verdad y más de deseo...—. Bien vayamos adentro. Ahí tienen la mejor selección de ropa que nos puede ayudar —Ren, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia las puertas de la tienda, sin embargo Kyoko no se movió. Él, al sentir la renuencia de la chica, volteó a verla, estaba parada con la cabeza agachada—. ¿Pasa algo, Kyoko?

—No puedo entrar ahí —dijo triste.

—¿Por qué no? —él volteaba a ver la tienda y luego a la chica, no comprendía qué podía estar pensando, ¿por qué no podía o mejor dicho, por qué no quería entrar?

—Yo, no puedo permitirme comprar en esa tienda, Ren. Sus precios están por encima de mi presupuesto —dijo muy avergonzada, sin levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Eso ya lo sé, Kyoko. Tú no vas a comprar la ropa. Lo haré yo. Anda, vamos. Aquí afuera hace mucho sol y la verdad no tengo intención de pasar calor —dijo la última frase tratando de que ella no recapacitara en el pequeño detalle de que él tenía todo el propósito de pagar por su ropa.

—No puedo aceptar eso —falló por completo al escuchar la respuesta de Kyoko.

—¿Por qué no, Kyoko? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? —preguntó inocentemente. Eso de la inocencia, iba a ser una carta que estaría jugando mucho.

—Simplemente no puedo. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que pagues por mi ropa? ¿No fue por eso que me regañaste la vez de la fiesta de _Dark Moon_ , cuando acepté que Kijima-san me rentara el vestido? ¿No es lo mismo?

Ren viendo que estaban atrayendo la atención y no deseando que nadie escuchara su plática, recordó que cerca de ahí había un parque muy tranquilo y con muchos árboles, al cual podían ir a platicar sin que nadie los escuchara. Así que aún tomados de la mano pero sin decirle nada la guió hasta allá. Divisó una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un hermoso cerezo, alejada del paso de la gente y se dirigió hasta ella. Al llegar hizo sentar a Kyoko, pero no la soltó de la mano. No lo haría hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. Disfrutó de la sensación de caminar con ella tomados de la mano sin que rezongara o se separara. Así que de esa forma permanecería hasta que fuera ella quien lo soltara primero.

—Kyoko, no es para nada la misma cosa. Mira, las intenciones de Kijima no creo que fueran para nada honorables —"y las mías tampoco" estuvo a punto de decir, gracias al cielo que por lo menos todavía tenía la cabeza fría—, pero yo solo quiero ayudarte. Solo conozco de ese tipo de tiendas y esa es la mejor. Sé lo limitado que es tu presupuesto y obviamente no te llevaría allí con la intención de que tú pagaras. Me pediste ayuda y te la voy a dar. Pero esa es mi condición —dijo severamente, para no dar opción a que se pudiera negar—. Para mí no es gran cosa, créeme. Puedo permitírmelo. Además desde que soy actor nunca he tenido en quien gastarme mi dinero que no sea en mí mismo. Déjame hacerlo —en ese momento puso su cara de cachorro abandonado. Durante ese tiempo estaría jugando sucio y no le importaba—. Me siento bien ayudándote —recordó la frase que le había dicho siendo Cain y la repitió en ese momento como Ren—, disfruto más gastarme el dinero en ti que en mí. Y si te preocupa lo que la gente pueda pensar, no les tienes que decir de dónde salió la ropa ¿o sí? Si te preocupan las dependientas, podemos hacernos pasar por novios. Es muy normal que un hombre le regale ropa a su amada —dijo sonriendo, esperanzado de que dijera que sí. Al ver la cara aún más sonrojada de la chica sabía lo que estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya y decidió ir por todas—. Bueno, ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo hoy serás mi novia, se levantó de la banca llevándola con él y la abrazó por la cintura como muchas veces quiso hacerlo antes. Kyoko estaba estupefacta, tanto que no reaccionó cuando Ren bajaba lentamente su rostro acercándolo al suyo, depositó un cálido beso en sus labios, tierno, delicado pero decidido. Mucho más breve de lo que él hubiera deseado pero eso era un principio. Se sorprendió cuando la chica no se alejó de él sino que subió sus manos hacia su pecho y se aferró a su camisa. "Ella también desea este beso" pensó, pero inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento con la idea de que ella hubiera entrado en su papel de novia y entre ellos eso era perfectamente normal. "La regla del corazón de un actor, por supuesto", molesto ante sus propios sentimientos se separó de ella lo suficiente como para ver su rostro. Su expresión lo fascinó, olvidó de inmediato su anterior enojo, fue como hacerle el amor con un leve roce de sus labios. Si esa era su cara con una pequeña muestra de afecto estaba impaciente por verla en un clímax. "¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando, Ren?". La abrazó teniendo cuidado de que no notara su propia excitación. Ella no estaba preparada todavía para eso, para sentir su deseo por ella. Para conocer la verdad.

Kyoko recargó su mejilla en su pecho y pudo sentir y escuchar el latido del corazón de Ren. Latía tan rápido como el suyo. Estaba inmersa en un sueño. Todo eso era un sueño, por supuesto. De ninguna otra forma podría ser real que él la hubiera besado. Pero todo era una actuación y sabiendo que Ren era el mejor, por supuesto que él lo había hecho a propósito para entrar en su papel. Él tenía siempre esa habilidad, de manipular a su coprotagonista para dirigirlo hacia donde él quería. Pero aunque solo hubiera sido una actuación él la había besado ¡a ella! Si eso era el cielo, no quería volver a bajar a la tierra. Un pensamiento rondaba en su mente, ¿por qué Ren se tomaba tantas molestias con ella? Sobre todo porque ella no era la chica de quien él estaba enamorado. Ella era una simple kohai, sin mayor valor para él que tal vez una simple amiga.

—¿Estás lista? —la frase la escuchó entre las volutas de vapor que le salían por los oídos. Todavía no se había repuesto del beso, pero no quería que Ren se diera cuenta de lo mucho que había significado para ella.

—Sí, claro —contestó cabizbaja. Si eso era lo que sentiría la chica de la que él estaba enamorado, en cuanto él se animara a declararle su amor, ella no podría estar tan loca como para rechazarlo y Kyoko sabía que él sería feliz. ¿Quién podría decirle que no al actor y soltero más cotizado? Cuando ella se moría por él. Pero no sabía si podría aguantar el verlo en los brazos de otra mujer. Su corazón no lo resistiría. Porque tarde o temprano tendría que verlos juntos. De la mano o tal vez en una revista de esas del corazón con esa afortunada. Con otra mujer que no era ella. Un sentimiento de odio empezó a nacer en su interior. No debería odiarla, lo sabía, no estaba siendo razonable pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Esa chica no le había hecho nada. Él se había enamorado de ella incluso antes de que Kyoko aceptara que ella lo amaba a él. Además sabía a ciencia cierta que Ren aún no se había sincerado con esa chica desconocida. Y aun así...

—Kyoko... —la voz la trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿me decías algo?

—Sí, ¿qué piensas? ¿Por qué de pronto te quedaste tan callada? —los ojos de Ren buscaban su mirada, tratando de hallar una respuesta a su actitud, pero la chica volteó la cara, no quería que él adivinara su sentir, así que parpadeó para evitar que se deslizara una lágrima y se recompuso. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le respondió:

—En nada importante, ¿me decías?

—Kyoko, antes te dije que para interpretar tu papel, tendrías que seducirme. Hoy fingiremos ser novios, actuaremos y nos comportaremos como tales, pero de ahí en adelante harás todo lo posible para seducirme, para lograr que yo me enamore completa, profunda, locamente y sin remedio alguno de ti.

—...


	6. Chapter 6

Si el verla modelando la ropa escogida a la perfección por la dependienta, fue una verdadera tortura para él, con las suaves telas rodeando sus curvas deseando que fueran sus manos, pensaba que ahora no solo el mundo entero podría observar toda su belleza en esplendor, sino que ciertas personas indeseables le estarían prestando mucha más atención y eso no le gustaba para nada. Le había costado su trabajo quitar a Murasame y a Kijima de en medio dejando claro que ella le pertenecía, Fuwa-imbécil, sería otro problema. Ya que ella no lo veía como la verdadera amenaza que era y no se dijera de Reino, a quién por alguna circunstancia no le gustaba acercarse a él (y viceversa), por el momento tomaría ventaja de esa situación, pero eso no quería decir que bajara la guardia de ahora en adelante con la cantidad de admiradores que le saldrían en tropel a Kyoko. Tendría que actuar rápido porque ahora cualquier ser humano con dos piernas y algo entre ellas conocería la hermosura de Kyoko, algo que quería guardar como un secreto solo para él hasta que ella fuera completa y absolutamente suya.

Estaba muy concentrado en planear cómo dejar claro que ella era suya cuando de pronto se quedó inmóvil, tieso como roca cuando escuchó a la dependienta decirle a Kyoko que la ropa interior sexy va dentro del paquete de la sensualidad. Que hay que sentirse sensual para poder reflejarlo. Y tuvo que reacomodarse su incomodidad cruzando nuevamente las piernas, cuando la dependienta se dirigió a él preguntándole cuáles eran sus preferencias. Si antes fue una tortura esta era completa y perversa agonía. Al darse cuenta que Ren se había quedado mudo, tratando de impedir que el sonrojo fuera más obvio, la dependienta con una sonrisa y una enigmática mirada, siguió hablando con Kyoko, mientras la dirigía a la sección de lencería y Ren se quedaba lo más cómodo posible, en el sillón, con su situación.

—Sabe, Mogami-san, la ropa interior dice mucho del carácter de una mujer. La ropa interior no solo sirve para cubrir nuestro cuerpo, también sirve para hacernos sentir fuertes, sexys, atrevidas, interesantes, desprende pasión y proyecta la imagen de mujer segura de sí misma, que sabe cómo potenciar su belleza y sensualidad. Una mujer puede volver loco a un hombre al hacerlo imaginar qué trae debajo de su ropa. Si uno quiere mantener una emoción en una relación hay que tener variedad en el vestir. Nunca permitir que se acostumbren a vernos en un tipo de ropa. En la variedad está el placer. Y ellos encuentran fascinante este hecho. Si puedo ser sincera con usted, el mantener a su pareja depende del interés del hombre hacia la mujer. Ellos disfrutan tratando de descifrar qué traemos o no puesto —dijo con una mirada pícara que hizo sonrojar a Kyoko—. Bien, en cuestión de bragas, hay cacheteros, tangas, hilos dentales o los más conservadores que no necesariamente deben dejar de ser hermosos. El color y la tela también indican mucho de la personalidad. Hay mucho encanto y sensualidad en el toque de una seda, así como un suave satén o un exquisito encaje fino —mientras la dependienta seguía hablando, Kyoko estaba fascinada, nunca creyó que elegir ropa interior pudiera hacerla sentir tan especial. Ahí estaba con el famoso Tsuruga Ren fungiendo como su novio, aunque no había pasado desapercibido su nerviosismo cuando la dependienta le preguntó sus preferencias. ¿Habría pensado él en qué le gustaría vestir a la chica que él amaba? Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y se dedicó a gozar de esa tarde de compras. Él le había dicho que ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por enamorarlo y recordarse que estaba enamorado de alguien más no la ayudaría para nada. No entendía el por qué Ren le había dicho eso, ¿acaso ya no tenía oportunidad alguna con esa chica y sabiendo lo bien que se llevaban la había tomado en cuenta? La verdad es que no le importaba, y lo lamentaba por esa chica pero había escuchado que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y si él no se había declarado tal vez ella podría tener una oportunidad de enamorarlo de verdad y por todos los dioses que no la desaprovecharía. La dependienta sonrió al ver a la chica mirar a su novio. Ellos estaban muy enamorados y si de ella dependiera, bueno, digamos que escogería la lencería más fina que pusiera en aprietos al famoso Tsuruga Ren.

—Como le decía, hay colores que ayudan a crear un aura de misterio como el azul petróleo o el violeta y el siempre majestuoso negro. Atrevimiento y seguridad en una misma: no hay nada como el rojo en todas sus tonalidades. Románticas, los colores pasteles van perfecto con esa categoría. Queremos parecer virginales: el champán, gamas de blanco, beige o marfil... —¿parecer? ¿Dijo parecer?, pero si ella era virginal, pensó Kyoko cuando un rojo intenso le cubrió todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente los rojos estaban fuera de su alcance, en ese estado no se diferenciaría la ropa de su piel—. Bien, Mogami-san, ¿ya ha decidido qué tipo de ropa es la que prefiere?

—Yo, por mi tipo de trabajo no puedo permitirme estar incómoda con mi ropa interior —dijo con voz queda—. Por lo que prefiero ropa que sea cómoda pero no quiero sacrificar la sensualidad o sentirme sexy. Creo que tipo cacheteros o también de corte alto, bikinis y tal vez unas tangas para cuando no tenga que trabajar —quizás solo para cuando tenga que ensayar con Ren, pensó maliciosamente—. Y con respecto al sostén —suspiró cansada— como puede ver no tengo... bien, usted ya me ha visto, así que necesito algo que me haga sacar un poco de ventaja.

—No se preocupe, Mogami-san —dijo la dependienta tratando de levantarle el ánimo, ya había visto que no tenía, diciéndolo de un modo delicado, atractivo superior pero sí cintura y cadera, y se notaba a leguas que Tsuruga-san estaba loco por ella y la amaba, así que ayudaría a la chica a sentirse sexy y a sacar partido de la ropa que la beneficiaría. Tal vez tendría que buscar un empleo de casamentera, pensó divertida—, hay muchos sostenes que ayudan a su tipo de figura, de poco busto, encontraremos el que mejor le horma, ya verá, también hay que pensar en las ligas y ligueros a juego, todo con el fin de enamorarlo, ¿cierto? —preguntó sin intención de obtener respuesta, era más una afirmación—. Ha venido al lugar ideal. ¡Ahhh! pero eso sí, no puedo permitir que se vaya de aquí sin un par de unos hermosísimos baby dolls. Que sean mejor tres, sí, por supuesto eso sería el mejor cierre para una romántica noche —dijo dándole la espalda a Kyoko, caminando pensando cuál de los más hermosos y seductores serían los correctos para ella, sin notar la turbación de la chica que se había quedado paralizada y completamente blanca.

Mientras la dependienta y Kyoko se paseaban por los distintos anaqueles de ropa, Ren intentaba pensar en el cálculo infinitesimal que había visto en la preparatoria y que Kyoko estaba presentando ahora en los exámenes. Sabía que tendría notas excelentes en esa materia. Pero nada, ni siquiera intentar pensar en la física cuántica de la que no entendía ni media palabra le ayudaba a resolver el problemón que tenía. No quería ni pararse del sillón en el que se había sentado a esperar a Kyoko. Iba a ser una situación muy vergonzosa si en ese momento salía ella diciéndole que ya había terminado de comprar. Varias de las personas que trabajaban ahí se acercaron a conocer al actor, pero este nunca se paró de su sillón así que solo fue voluntario para firmar autógrafos. El siempre amable Tsuruga-san esta vez gruñó a todo aquel que le pedía una foto. ¿Cómo iba a poder posar en ese estado?

Ya había repasado hasta la geometría analítica, una materia que nunca fue de sus favoritas en la escuela pero que en ese momento sí le estaba ayudando a resolver otro problema y por lo cual estaba muy agradecido a las hipérbolas y parábolas y todo tipo de ecuaciones matemáticas. ¡Gracias al cielo! Pensó Ren, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la boca al ver salir del aparador a Kyoko ataviada con un sensual vestido rojo con falda amplia por encima de sus rodillas, que le quedaba como guante, y unos zapatos de vértigo. Pero al voltearse para modelárselo vio que ¡no tenía espalda! ¿Acaso quería matarlo de un infarto? Por supuesto que si fuera su decisión no dejaría que ella saliera con eso puesto para que cualquier libidinoso osara posar sus indignos ojos en ella. Pero a sabiendas de que no podía actuar como un cavernícola y llevársela directamente a su departamento y de preferencia derechito hasta su cama, tuvo que atragantarse sus ganas de taparla con la primera prenda que se le pasara por enfrente y decirle:

—Estás simplemente exquisita, Kyoko. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo en tenerte a mi lado y hoy voy a ser el más envidiado —lo dijo con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, ojalá y pudiera ser real y ella fuera suya para siempre. Entonces sí podría presumirla. Podría saberse el poseedor de algo que nadie más podría tener jamás. Con una sonrisa y completamente sonrojada Kyoko respondió:

—¿De verdad lo crees, Ren? —sin siquiera pensarlo, sin tomar en cuenta dónde estaban, Ren se acercó y la besó con fiereza enfrente de las empleadas que suspiraban por ser testigos del profundo amor que le profesaba a la chica—. ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta, amor? —Kyoko, impresionada, no puede articular palabra por lo que solo logra asentir levemente con la cabeza, a lo que Ren toma como buena señal. Ella también estaba conmocionada y el beso la afectó tanto como a él. Bien, si él iba a sufrir esa tortura se aseguraría de que ella no saliera impune de ella. Lograría enamorarla, de alguna forma lo haría, ganaría su corazón.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó con una mirada sensual a su acompañante.

—¿A dónde vamos, Ren?

—Vestida así, solo hay un lugar a donde me gustaría ir contigo —respondió misterioso, tomándola de la mano y urgiéndola a salir del lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

—Ren, ¿me quieres decir dónde estuviste anoche?

—¿Anoche? —repite la pregunta tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

—Sí, anoche. Sabes. Es ese período de tiempo que comprende entre ayer por la tarde y hoy por la mañana. Anoche.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Anoche! —de esta no se libraba. Su mánager era como un perro furioso cuando de investigar su vida amorosa o la inexistencia de ella se trataba y más si incluía a cierta pelinaranja que lo traía como dicen por ahí cacheteando las banquetas, o si lo prefieren así, lo traía de una alita, se moría por sus huesos y ¡qué huesos! Sobre todo lo que los rodeaba.

—Exacto. Anoche. Por si no recuerdas, quedé de traerte el libreto completo y tú, mi joven amigo, no estabas —tenía el ceño fruncido en obvio reclamo hacia su falta de consideración, los brazos cruzados y estaba pisoteando rápidamente el suelo con el pie derecho, en un pataleo frustrado—. Te estuve esperando afuera de tu departamento por más de una hora. También intenté llamarte al celular pero ¡oh sorpresa! El muchacho lo tenía apagado. Así que dime de una buena vez, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? Y no me quieras salir con que estabas dormido porque tu carro no estaba en su lugar, así que obviamente tampoco tú —afirmó más que enojado el mánager. Su amigo y representado se traía algo entre manos y él no cejaría hasta enterarse de qué se trataba y la cara de culpabilidad del otro solo lo hacía querer saber qué era.

—Yashiro —soltó un largo suspiro—. Está bien, te lo diré pero solo prométeme que no harás ningún alarde de esto. Pasé la noche con Kyoko en un hotel —la cara pálida y el rictus de su mánager hicieron creer a Ren que este había sufrido un ataque al corazón, de repente el rostro del hombre fue tomando color hasta que llegó a un rojo intenso. En su mirada se podía observar cómo de la incredulidad pasaba ahora a un enojo que si no lo conociera diría que era ira.

—¡Tú, tú, tú maldito playboy! De todas las personas con quien creía que ella podía estar a salvo fuiste tú quien se prestó para algo tan vil y bajo —gritó incrédulo y ahora bajando no solo la voz sino la cabeza siguió reprochándole—, ella es solo una niña inocente, Ren. Yo sé que la amas, pero no creí que llegaras a tanto. Supuse que por lo menos serían novios antes de que la sedujeras.

—¿Qué? Noooooo. ¡Yashiro, cálmate! Porque creo que los vecinos no te escucharon. No es lo que tú crees —agitaba la cabeza y las manos enfrente de él, el mánager lo miró todavía más enojado que antes— bueno sí, pero no tan como tú lo piensas.

—A ver si te vas explicando, Ren. ¿Es o no es lo que yo creo? Porque de lo que yo creo a lo que tú piensas que yo estoy creyendo, existe una gran diferencia.

—Sí pasé la noche con Kyoko en un hotel, pero no toda, solo parte de ella. La llevé a cenar y a bailar y regresamos muy tarde. Es decir, la dejé muy tarde en su casa y yo me vine SOLO a la mía —hizo énfasis en la palabra "solo" para que le quedara claro que no había pasado la noche con Kyoko, aunque así lo hubiera deseado. Ahora los ojos de Yashiro parecían dos grandes esferas, fue esbozando una gran sonrisa y Ren, podría jurar que el departamento se llenó de flores, corazones y estrellitas.

—¿Quieres decir que ella ya sabe de tus sentimientos? —ahora que estaba ya un poco más tranquilo, no se le pasó el detalle de que Ren se refiriera a ella como "Kyoko" y no como "Mogami-san", como siempre lo hacía, pero ese era un dato que podría utilizar más adelante como chantaje.

—No. No es tan sencillo —en ese momento todas las flores y corazones parecieron marchitarse ante sus ojos, las estrellas perdieron su brillo y una mirada de compasión cambió la anterior de alegría del castaño. Eso era lo que más temía Ren. Que sintiera compasión por él. ¿Que no era suficiente estar acechado por la seducción de Kyoko sin que ella supiera que estaba coladito por ella, sino que además tenía que soportar "esas" miradas de Yashiro?—. Es mejor que te sientes, esto es largo de contar... Hace un par de días, cuando llevaba a Kyoko al Darumaya, me confesó que estaba muy preocupada por un trabajo en un nuevo dorama. Yo creí que se pudiera tratar de una escena donde hubiera besos y bueno...

—Por supuesto que tu radar anti-admiradores se puso al cien —dijo Yashiro pensando lo que iba a tener que soportar él cuando Ren por fin viera a Kyoko besando a alguien más.

—Sí, pero no se trataba para nada de eso. Bueno, sí va a haber besos, pero... —Ren calló. ¿Cómo le podría confesar que Kyoko sería la súcubo que trabajaría con él?

—¿Pero? ¡Por kamisama, Ren! No puede ser algo tan malo ¿o sí?

—Ella es la súcubo...

—... —si la cara de Yashiro al enterarse dónde había estado Ren había sido de fotografía, esta era de antología, casi podría atacarse de la risa al verlo, si no es que fuera porque la situación no era para nada graciosa. Porque antes de eso, él no creía nunca haber tomado un curso de "Cómo ser masoquista en diez pasos". Aunque... masoquista, masoquista, uffff, sí lo era. En cuestión a lo que concernía a Kyoko, sí lo era.

—Yashiro...

—¿Sí, Ren? —todavía la impresión no le permitía más que pronunciar esa corta frase.

—Te estoy diciendo que Kyoko será la súcubo en el dorama.

—Sí, Ren.

—La súcubo que se supone me tiene que seducir a mí, en el dorama —repitió de nuevo, casi parafraseando.

—Ajá —ahora sí estaba frito. Ren estaba preocupado porque a Yashiro le hubiera sentado tan mal el impacto anterior, que el cerebro se le fundió. No podía sacarle más de dos palabras. Solo un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del pelinegro: "¿en qué lío me he metido?".

—Yashiro, ¿has escuchado algo de lo último que te he dicho?

—Lo siento, Ren, lo siento mucho —y en ese momento una soberana carcajada salió desde lo profundo de su ronco pecho, haciendo que el actor se sintiera completamente abochornado y enojado ante la estridente risa de su amigo.

—Había escuchado hablar del karma, Ren, pero esto, esto... Es simplemente hilarante. Tú, tú, —volvió a soltar una carcajada, esta vez más grande y ruidosa si es que eso era humanamente posible—. Tú, seducido por Kyoko-chan. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo crees que vas a aguantar? Y luego, en los ensayos. Frente a tanta gente. ¿Has pensado llevar debajo de la ropa una de esas bolsitas de gel para congelar? —de repente Ren dejó de existir en el cuarto para ser poseído por el espíritu maligno de Kuon y Cain juntos. La mirada furibunda que le echó a su mánager podría fundir un glaciar entero. Y llevarlo de inmediato a dormir con los peces—. Lo siento, perdóname, Ren, por favor —decía mientras se quitaba las gafas para poder limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. Jamás se había reído tan abiertamente de su representado. Pero si Ren salía bien librado de este martirio, juraría que iba a poner la estatua más grande jamás vista en el templo más importante de Tokyo de "Kami Ren-sama"—. Pero es que sigo sin poder creer que Kyoko-chan haya aceptado así sin más el papel de la súcubo. Y por cierto, Ren, ¿sabe ya Kyoko-chan que es a ti al que va a seducir? —dijo con una mirada siniestra. La cara blanca de Ren como papel, le dio a entender a Yashiro que ese era un detalle que la chica todavía no conocía. Ahhhh, sí. Estaba gozando de lo lindo viendo sufrir al pobre mártir. Un "no" muy quedo salió murmurado de los labios apretados del chico.

—Y exactamente, ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir? —Ren se paró nervioso del sofá, se pasaba las manos por el pelo una y otra vez mientras caminaba dando círculos sin ton ni son por la sala. Si Yashiro tuviera que compararlo pensaría que podría pasar por uno de esos dodos, de cierta película de mamuts, tigres dientes de sable y perezosos, que caminaban tan locos obsesionados por las sandías que llegaban al punto de morir sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Arggggg, no lo sé, sí. ¿Satisfecho? —gritó frustrado ante la pregunta de Yashiro—. Ella vino a mí para pedirme ayuda. Fue después de que había aceptado hacerlo cuando me cayó el veinte de que se refería al mismo dorama en el que yo también voy a trabajar, la vi tan preocupada que no me había dado cuenta antes de eso. ¿Cómo se supone que le pueda decir algo así? No es como que le vaya yo a llegar y decirle simplemente: Kyoko, ¿te acuerdas del dorama dónde sales de súcubo? Ahhhh, pues no te preocupes porque al que tienes que seducir es a mí y yo estoy loco por ti. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque a mí ya me has seducido solo con tu sonrisa. ¿Crees acaso que pueda decirle algo así? —la sonrisa burlona de Yashiro fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de él. Ya podía irse tirando de cabeza al pozo. El timbre sonó fuerte e insistente en ese momento, como cruel augurio de un preso que va caminando hacia su sentencia de muerte. Yashiro, al ver que Ren no daba indicios de abrir la puerta, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

—Oh, Kyoko-chan, qué alegría de verte este domingo por acá. Ren me estaba contando, en este preciso momento, que te está ayudando a interpretar un nuevo papel —la sonrisa que le prodigó a la joven le hizo sentir extraña, nunca había visto esa expresión en el mánager de su senpai. Como si se estuviera regodeando de o en algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada y al parecer gozaba mucho de eso—. Pero pasa, pasa. Ren está en la sala. Yo ya me iba. Solo vine a dejarle unas cosas —y antes de que ella pudiera decir tan siquiera una sola palabra Yashiro ya era un recuerdo en el umbral. La chica entró entonces al departamento y vio a Ren efectivamente en la sala, pero la expresión que tenía no era para nada de alegría de verla. "¿Qué le había dicho Yashiro-san para que estuviera así?" pensó Kyoko al avanzar hacia él.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Ren? —se dirigió hacia él caminando lentamente, la actitud de su senpai le preocupaba mucho. Al oírla llamarlo por su nombre levantó la cabeza y se quedó estático. Los ojos se le salieron de su órbita al verla. El cielo no podía estarle jugando más que soberana broma ¿o sí? Ella estaba luciendo un increíble vestido. Tenía unos tirantes tan delgados que parecían casi inexistentes sujetándoselo al cuerpo (que Ren se preguntó si tardaría mucho en quitárselos). La falda le caía libre hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus largas piernas. La tela del vestido resaltaba sus curvas y el color verde esmeralda, sus ojos. Inmediatamente el monstruo de los celos hizo su aparición al pensar en todos los malditos bastardos que pudieron fantasear con ella al verla vestida así. Pero fue su perdición cuando ella se agachó a recoger algo del suelo. Entonces vio que la mitad de su espalda, la inferior siendo más precisos, estaba descubierta, su mente voló imaginando tocar nuevamente esa parte de su cuerpo, con cualquier pretexto. Y después de recordar a la dependienta de la tienda, digamos que de la parte de volverlo loco tratando de adivinar qué traería ella debajo... ¡Oh no! Ya podía sentir otra vez los efectos que Kyoko inocentemente producía en él.

—Buenos días, Kyoko. ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntaba mientras se dirigía hacia ella para saludarla. ¿Qué cómo había dormido? ¿Qué acaso no notaba las ojeras tamaño búho que tenía debajo de los ojos? Después de una increíble noche entre sus brazos, al regresar a casa no había podido pegar el ojo. Y él estaba fresco como una lechuga, era obvio que a él no lo había afectado en nada la noche pasada. Esa noche había provocado que ella se hiciera un montón de preguntas, la más importante y que nunca podría hacérsela a él era ¿por qué si estaba enamorado de una chica quería que ella lo sedujera al grado de enamorarlo?, ¿o es que él estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos por esa chica que fueran cuales fueran sus intentos o artimañas, jamás cambiarían para que Ren se fijara en ella?, ¿sería solo para reforzar su actuación?, ¿para ayudarla a mejorar en ese aspecto? No por nada era la número uno de la sección _Love Me._ Y no creía que aun actuando en ese dorama se fuera a graduar de ella.

—Sí, dormí un poco. Me levanté temprano para ayudar a Okami-san en el restaurante —mintió descaradamente—. Ren, ¿sucede algo? Cuando llegué, pareciera que te molestara algo.

—No es nada. No te preocupes. Solo me llevé un buen regaño por parte de Yashiro porque hice algo que jamás había hecho antes y nunca se me hubiera ocurrido de no ser por ciertas circunstancias —no dijo que se refería al hecho de apagar el celular para que no lo molestaran mientras estaba con ella y Kyoko lo malinterpretó a salir todo el día imponiéndole ella su presencia a Ren. La tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos apagando el brillo de su mirada. Ren notó esto y de inmediato cambió de tema. No quería decirle tampoco que no sabía cómo sacar a relucir su papel en el dorama. Pero tenía que hacer algo para salir del departamento, porque si se quedaban ahí, estaría poniendo a prueba su autocontrol y ese vestido no haría nada más que tentarlo. Además no había tenido tiempo de guardar el libreto y por supuesto que no era de su interés que ella lo viera. Él le debía la verdad pero no aún.

—Bueno, Kyoko, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy? —la sonrisa del emperador de la noche adornó su hermosa cara y Kyoko palideció al comprender su significado. Las preguntas tendrían que esperar. Ren sonrió aún más al ver su cara. Bien, por lo menos no se había percatado de dos cosas: el libreto y un bulto en sus pantalones. El mirarla fijamente daba buenos resultados. Este dorama lo iba a matar. O de un infarto o de una neumonía. Pero de que terminaría muerto... Ya estaba buscando la lápida. Y Yashiro, ese era un asunto que tendría que arreglar más adelante. ¡Maldito risueño!

—Yo pensaba que pudiéramos pasar el día en un picnic —dijo bajando los ojos— en el parque Mizumoto. Bajo la sombra de un ginkgo o tal vez de un alcanforero. El lugar que tú escojas estará bien por mí. Traje bentos y una manta.

—¿Vas a ir vestida así? —preguntó con voz ronca y agónica. Solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta. ¿Ellos dos en un inmenso parque donde podrían estar solos y ella con un vestido que da acceso fácil? ¡En buen lío se había metido! Su palabra favorita iba a hacer aparición otra vez: AUTOCONTROL.

—¡Ren! ¿Acaso te estás enfermando? —exclamó ella malinterpretando su ronquera, acercándose a él para tocar con sus manos su frente y su rostro, y evitando contestar ¿qué tenía de malo su vestido?, ¿no había dicho él que usara todas las armas a su disposición?, entonces ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Bueno, no había dicho armas en sí, pero algo le había dado él a entender y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, a jugar sucio si de eso se trataba, de ganárselo, arrebatárselo a la otra chica. Si la otra adolescente no luchaba por él, mal por ella. Porque Kyoko no iba a perder esa oportunidad de enamorar al hombre de sus sueños.

—No, no, para nada no te preocupes, solo fue momentánea la ronquera —sí, ajá, ¡si ella se diera cuenta del verdadero motivo de su voz, pondría pies en polvorosa! Si ella seguía tocándolo, poniendo tan cerca su cuerpo del suyo, sus pechos casi tocando su torso, aunque fuera de esa manera tan casual e inocente, entonces sí tendría temperatura pero no de enfermedad... Y tomando sus manos entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de que Kyoko no se soltara—. La idea del picnic me parece perfecta, descansar un día en un parque contigo es más que un sueño hecho realidad. Solo permíteme ir por una chaqueta y estoy listo —aprovechó el ir a su cuarto para llevarse disimuladamente el guión y ponerlo a buen resguardo de los ojos de Kyoko—. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó al regresar y sin esperar respuesta, tomó su mano y después de abrir la puerta tomó la canasta con los bentos y la manta en su mano y al salir al pasillo le preguntó cínicamente—. Kyoko, ¿podrías cerrar tú la puerta, por favor? Como puedes ver tengo las dos manos ocupadas —apretó más fuerte su mano cuando vio que Kyoko intentaba soltarse—, la llave está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —la chica enrojeció pero hizo lo que él le pidió. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo lo hizo con delicadadeza pero aprovechó la ocasión de acariciarle la pierna disimuladamente según ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para tortura de Ren. Al alzar la vista Kyoko creyó ver una mirada lobuna en sus ojos pero pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación. Sacó la llave y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta sin soltarse de las manos. Si él quería llevarla así ella no pondría ninguna queja.

.

* * *

.

Ya en el parque, Ren la llevó a una zona alejada, donde casi no había personas. Era un lugar que a él en lo personal le gustaba ir porque no era concurrido y podrían pasar horas sin que nadie circulara por ahí. Kyoko se quedó maravillada al ver los árboles. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. Había propuesto un lugar fuera de la mirada de la gente para que nadie pudiera reconocerlos y dar pie a algún chisme malintencionado pero no se esperaba que él conociera un sitio así de hermoso. Ren, tomando su mano la guió al pie de un árbol alcanfor, era increíble. Con un brazo abría un hueco para poder pasar. Sus ramas literalmente tocaban el suelo haciendo que ellos en la parte de adentro, quedaran fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Si Ren fuera su novio, habría pensado que eso pudiera tener segundas intenciones. Y suspirando fuertemente, decidió seguir adelante. Disfrutaría ese día, como si él fuera su pareja. Pusieron la manta gozando de la privacidad que les proporcionaba. Él se sentó primero con la espalda en el tronco del árbol y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacerlo mientras disfrutaba de la vista de sus hermosas piernas, solo que esta vez en vez de que ella se hincara al otro extremo de la manta, él la acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo quedando sentada, recargada en su torso. Así por lo menos podría quitarse la tentación de tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda, al no verla. Aunque de solo de tener el conocimiento de que esa preciosa piel estaba pegada a él, separada solo por su ropa... Sin pensarlo la abrazó, cerró los ojos rogando a los dioses que ella no se separara. Pero ella no se separó, incluso se acomodó más en su cuerpo recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Quien los viera pensaría que eran una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Por lo menos uno de ellos sí lo era. Mientras este ensayo durara él iba a hacer todo lo posible por enamorarla. Por hacer que ella lo viera como algo más que su senpai. Porque de otra forma no iba a salir ileso de esa y todavía faltaba el rodaje del dorama. Esperaba que cuando se lo contara ella lo tomara de la mejor manera y si era posible, ¡si tan solo él pudiera!, decirle cuando ella fuera su novia. Hacerla suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, que nadie dudara que ella le pertenecía, saber que nadie podría acercarse y arrebatársela porque ella lo amaría tanto que nadie más existiera en el mundo. ¡Si tan solo fuera posible!

—¿Ren?

—Mmmmmm —abrió ligeramente los ojos para observarla, le gustaba tanto tenerla así.

—¿Tienes hambre? Sé que no eres fanático de la comida pero llegué temprano a tu casa y no sé si ya habrías desayunado.

—La verdad aún no tengo hambre —no de la que ella se refería, dicho sea de paso—, ¿podríamos esperar un rato más? Estoy muy a gusto así. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de una día tan tranquilo, descansando y mucho menos contando con la grata compañía de una bellísima mujer entre mis brazos. Así que si no te importa, preferiría comer al rato —a Kyoko no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Ren mencionara que no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo. Era por muchos conocido que él se dedicaba enteramente a su trabajo, en las revistas del corazón lo llamaban siempre "el soltero más codiciado de Japón", ningún rumor amoroso se le había atribuido al actor. Pero que la llamara a ella una mujer bellísima. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué quería jugar con ella?, ¿con sus sentimientos cuando amaba a otra? Siendo sinceros él no sabía que ella era Bo, y que era a ella a quién le había confesado la existencia de la joven. Nadie más que Ren y Bo conocían ese secreto. No tenía idea de si Yashiro estaría incluido en el estrecho círculo de personas que sabían eso, pero se suponía que ella no. ¿Así que por qué él estaba haciendo todo eso?, ¿por qué llegaba hasta esos extremos?, ¿por qué la abrazaba?, ¿por qué se prestaba a esta mentira con ella?, ¿por actuación? Él era el mejor, el número uno de Japón, quien sabía hacer reaccionar y actuar a su coestrella como él quería. Solo podía ser por eso. Él jamás la abrazaría así de no ser porque la estaba ayudando a interpretar un papel. Es verdad que ella lo estaba disfrutando pero al mismo tiempo su corazón lloraba porque tal vez él estaba creyendo que a quién tenía entre sus brazos era a la joven a quien él amaba. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Ren al notarlo se preocupó.

—Kyoko, ¿por favor, por qué lloras? —la mirada de cariño y preocupación de él solo hizo que a ella se le encogiera más el corazón. Tenía que mentir si quería responderle algo a Ren, pero no sabía si podría.

—Perdón, —se secó rápidamente la lágrima— creerás que soy tonta. Es solo que nunca he estado así con alguien. Tú sabes mi historia. Y este ensayo solo ha hecho que me pusiera a desear, saber qué se sentiría estar así con un hombre que me amara —Ren vio sus ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca abierta, sin pensarlo agachó la cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Al separarse, Kyoko se quedó estupefacta, Ren la había besado, y la pregunta del día era ¿por qué?

—¿Ren? —por toda respuesta él la acomodó para que ella quedara de frente, y volvió a posar sus labios sobre ella, saboreándolos, disfrutando el sentir esos deliciosos labios bajo los suyos. Con la lengua le pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y ella se lo concedió para alegría del chico. Recorrió su interior, conociendo cada rincón para memorizar cada pequeño detalle. La abrazó más fuerte para sentirla suya. Apretarla contra su cuerpo. Sus redondos pechos se aplastaban contra su torso. Era una agonía placentera estar con ella así. Le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda, recorriéndole cada centímetro de ella. Urgiéndola a responder. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y las manos se dirigieron al castaño cabello, haciendo que él bajara más su cabeza e intensificando el beso. Se separaron por necesidad, la del aire. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él la volvió a besar. Poco a poco fueron cayendo hacia la manta, juntos, sin separarse. Un beso seguía al anterior. Cada vez más necesitados, más intensos. Cada uno pensando que ese podría ser el último. Cada uno pensando que el otro estaba actuando.

Él se paró de inmediato, ella estaba ahí recostada, con el vestido a medio muslo, a su disposición, con la cara sonrojada y los labios hinchados por sus besos. Pero él siente remordimiento, ella es extremadamente inocente y él todo un seductor. Si él quisiera ella podría con facilidad entregársele ahí. Pero él no podría hacerle eso a ella. No ahí. No así. No sin que además supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos. La ayudó a levantarse y al ver su cara titubeante la abrazó, cuánto le dolía verla así, pero no sería jamás un canalla para quitarle su primera vez con alguien que ella no amara. Ren no podía tenerla sin saberla enamorada de él. No solo de Tsuruga Ren. Y para ese momento tendría que decirle toda la verdad y tenía miedo. Y así abrazados le habló al oído, era más fácil decírselo sin verla a los ojos. No podía soportar percibir el reproche en su mirada.

—No puedo hacerte esto a ti. A los dos. No sabías que te estaba seduciendo. Por favor no te sientas culpable. Yo soy el mayor y el hombre y sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo pero tú no. Tú eres tan inocente. Confiaste en mí y yo quebranté esa confianza actuando así. Perdóname por favor, no puedo continuar con esto.

—¿Con esto te refieres a ayudarme actuar para poder ser la súcubo? —dijo con un poco de tristeza apenas saliendo de su ensoñación por haber sido besada por él.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Has logrado parte de tus metas, pero no creo que estés lista para ser la súcubo todavía. Pero estás muy cerca de conseguirlo. Me has hecho sucumbir ante ti. Estás aprendiendo rápido el arte de la seducción. Me estás volviendo loco. Oye, que soy hombre y no de hielo. Me dejé llevar —una sonrisa traviesa continuó— eres hermosa y con tu inocencia y vestida así...

—...

—Kyoko.

—...

—Kyoko, ¿me escuchaste?

—¿En verdad crees que estoy cerca de conseguir poder actuar como súcubo? —Ren no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿de toda su explicación ella solo se quedó con la primera parte? Tendría que aprovechar eso de ella si no quería delatarse más, así que tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios depositando un delicado beso en su dorso, gesto que trajo a la chica de regreso de Lalalandia, haciéndola enrojecer. Eso le causó gracia a Ren y casi deja escapar una risa. Besarla no la había hecho sonrojarse así que ¿por qué un simple e inocente beso en la mano sí?—. Bueno, dulce dama, será mejor que comamos antes de que se me pase el apetito que esa deliciosa comida que sé que preparaste me ha abierto —Ren la ayudó a sentarse y luego lo hizo él, muy cerca de ella. Al sentirlo junto a ella, Kyoko lo voltea a ver y le brinda una sonrisa tan hermosa, que si él no supiera que ella estaba fingiendo, creería que en verdad era para su amante.

Después de comer, Ren se decidió por tomar una siesta. Algo que nunca había hecho y siempre había tenido la esperanza de hacerlo y, como tal vez no se le presentaría la oportunidad de compartirlo con Kyoko en un futuro cercano, aprovecharía para hacerlo en ese momento. Comportarse como una pareja de enamorados. Pero decidió que haría algo mucho más atrevido.

—Kyoko.

—Sí, Ren.

—Me preguntaba, si me podrías hacer un gran favor.

—Por supuesto que sí, Ren. No tienes ni que preguntarlo. Solo dime qué quieres que haga por ti.

—¿Podrías...? No, déjalo. Tal vez sea llevar la actuación muy lejos para ti —sabía perfectamente que al decirle eso, ella aceptaría inmediatamente cualquier cosa, con tal de demostrarle que podría hacerlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué podría ser considerado demasiado después de un beso como el que compartieron? Pero la verdad es que quería hacerlo nuevamente.

—Por favor, Ren. Si estamos actuando no hay nada que pueda ser demasiado ¿no crees? Digo, no es que vayamos a... —Kyoko agachó la cabeza sonrojada violentamente y no pudo terminar la frase, Ren levantó su mirada y la vio así, le pareció la mujer más hermosa. Pero su lado travieso salió a relucir picándola, haciéndola atreverse a decirlo.

—No te entiendo, Kyoko. ¿Que nosotros vayamos a qué?

—Que nosotros podamos llevar esta actuación a últimas consecuencias, ¿verdad? Es decir, es solo una forma de que yo encuentre la manera de saber seducirte para poder ser la súcubo que el director Ogata necesita —Ren levanta una mano y la lleva hacia su mejilla, la acaricia como una vez lo hizo Cain con Setsu, pero esta vez había más de él con Kyoko.

—Créeme que yo jamás haría algo así contigo, no sin mi anillo en tu dedo de por medio y con una promesa irrompible de matrimonio —antes de que Kyoko recapacitara en su frase, Ren decidió continuar con lo que le había solicitado—, ahora si me puedes ayudar con el favor que te quiero pedir, es que me permitas dormir sobre tus piernas como una vez lo hiciste. Verás no he traído la almohada que me regalaste y como bien sabes no puedo dormir sin ella. Es por eso que te lo pido. ¿Me permitirías acostarme en tus piernas nuevamente, Kyoko? —para darle énfasis a esto último y no permitir que ella pensara en lo del anillo puso su cara de cachorro nivel tres, ella era incapaz de negarle nada cuando él hacía esas expresiones.

—Yo, eh... sí, claro, Ren. Por supuesto. Es un pequeño favor a cambio de todo lo que estás haciendo tú por mí —sin perder tiempo, Ren se levantó para dirigirse hacia sus piernas y poder acomodarse en ellas. La vio sonrojarse nuevamente. Estaba empezando a pensar que definitivamente el rojo era su color favorito. Ella no aguantó y tal como esa vez, empezó a pasar sus dedos a través del suave y sedoso cabello de su senpai. Le acariciaba de arriba abajo. Lo tenía más largo que de costumbre, tal vez para el nuevo rol en el dorama que le había comentado había aceptado rodar. Aún no le había preguntado de qué se trataba la trama. Pero se lo comentaría muy pronto. Al agachar la cabeza vio que Ren estaba profundamente dormido, se había colocado de costado dándole la espalda a ella, otra vez como en aquella ocasión de _Dark Moon._ Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sin saber que ya tenían lo que ambos anhelaban. Sin saber que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos se quería levantar, esa posición tan íntima en una pareja japonesa solo podría ser tomada como la de un par de amantes y deseaban tanto serlo.

Un rato después decidieron ir a dejar la canasta y la manta al carro de Ren e ir a pasear por el extenso jardín, Ren se puso gorra y lentes que traía en el carro. No quería arriesgarse a que Kyoko, por evitar algún chisme le soltara la mano que él tenía bien sujeta entre la suya. Pero ella no lo hizo, se dedicó a sonreírle una y otra vez, con esa sonrisa que podría hacer que Ren caminara sobre el agua si ella así lo deseara. Inclusive era ella, quien si por alguna razón se separaban, la que buscaba su mano para entrelazar los dedos.

Al final de un excelente día, Ren la lleva hacia el Darumaya. En un día perfecto, en su vida de ensueño, él conduciría hacia la casa de ambos, que compartirían de casados, la tomaría en los brazos y la cargaría directamente a su cama. Pero ese no era su día perfecto aunque se acercaba mucho. Y en cuestión de aproximaciones habían llegado al Darumaya. Ren se bajó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Durante todo el camino Kyoko había estado guardando silencio. Mientras caminan hacia la puerta Ren le pregunta mirando hacia el frente.

—Kyoko, durante todo el trayecto has estado otra vez muy callada, ¿te sucede algo?

—No, es solo que he estado pensando acerca de algo de lo que pasó hoy. De algo que dijiste —Ren palideció, esperaba que no fuera precisamente la parte acerca de la promesa de matrimonio.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Kyoko?

—Ren mientras estábamos en el parque ¿me estabas besando porque estábamos actuando como novios?, porque..., porque hubo un momento en que creí que el beso era real. Sé que eso no es posible porque yo solo soy una simple kohai a la que estás ayudando a actuar y a entender la seducción. Pero lo sentí... —sin darle oportunidad a terminar la frase, él se voltea a verla y pícaramente sonríe y con las manos alzadas con las palmas hacia arriba solo responde:

—Quizás...

A punto de entrar por la puerta él se agacha y le da un leve beso en los labios y sin voltear a verla se dirige hacia su auto. Ya dentro se despide de ella con la mano y arranca. Cuando ella entra, él se aleja. Dejándola aún más confundida.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos comentaban acerca de que era la primera vez que veían al famoso Tsuruga Ren, terminar haciendo el oso, y en consecuencia, como en muchos lados se dice, siendo el "privilegiado" receptor de burlas, comentarios y chismes que circulaban por toda la empresa. Debido al ranazo, trastazo, o como se le quiera nombrar, que el actor número uno se había dado, cuando, como hombre que era, y no fue el único, se quedó embobado viendo las piernas de su kohai. Y, es que siendo sinceros ¿quién no se asombraría al verla así vestida? Traía puesto un vestido negro de chifón con falda de guipur a medio muslo, una chaqueta de media manga beige con detalles cafés oscuros y zapatos de tacón del mismo tono que la chaqueta, con bolso a juego. Deslumbrante era la palabra que mejor la describía. Era la primera vez que veían a la joven con un atuendo como ese y maquillada tan natural que muchos comentaban lo hermosa que se veía. Si antes ella pasaba desapercibida era algo que nunca más sucedería. Estaba rodeada de varios jóvenes que, atraídos por su belleza pululaban a su alrededor, como abejas a la miel. Situación que no fue para nada bienvenida por el actor peli castaño, pues era para todos sabido, la forma que últimamente sobreprotegía a su kohai. Y verla rodeada de leones hambrientos habría sacado de sus casillas hasta al mismísimo Buda.

Kyoko, al verlo caminar hacia ella, le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa, que fue lo que en realidad propició el tan chismorreado accidente. Al sonreírle ella, Ren se quedó tan embobado en su expresión, que no se fijó en la cubeta y el trapeador que estaban en su camino y por más que su mánager intentó por todos los medios tratar de evitar la caída o aminorar el golpe, no tuvo éxito en su cometido, lo que ocasionó que el joven actor terminara en el suelo, empapado hasta los huesos, en un charco de agua jabonosa y con el trapeador de peluca. Kyoko, al ver a su senpai en semejante guisa, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia él, siendo detenida en el momento por el joven actor obviamente molesto, diciéndole que quedara donde estaba si no quería resbalar y terminar en el suelo con él debido al agua jabonosa. Al levantarse, con el orgullo más que quebrantado, se dirigió hacia los sanitarios con tal humor que quien pasaba cerca de él veía salir ciertas volutas de vapor de sus orejas y podía jurar que murmuró algo así como: "lobos detrás de un suculento corderito. ¿En qué lío me he metido?"

Su mánager siempre precavido, corrió tan rápido hacia el carro de Ren, por un cambio de ropa para su representado, que en el área de estacionamiento, el vigilante vio cómo una mancha borrosa medio rubia abrió y cerró tan rápido la cajuela del carro del actor, jura y perjura que se trataba de un fantasma. Habiéndose medio secado Ren en el baño, él y su mánager decidieron hacerle una visita al presidente de la compañía para abusar de su confianza y hacer uso de su baño personal que contaba con regadera. A quien sin duda ya le habían llegado los chismes de la aparatosa caída de Ren y su motivo. Al salir el joven bañado y cambiado, vio que en la sala lo esperaban sentados el presidente y su mánager muy entretenidos viendo algo en el celular del primero y aguantándose las carcajadas. Ren se acercó a ellos para enterarse de lo que los tenía a ambos tan absortos solo para percatarse que estaban viendo un video de su lamentable caída.

—Ren, cuando una vez te dije que no existía ningún chisme relacionado a tu vida amorosa, no me refería a esto precisamente —le decía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del rostro completamente enrojecido por la risa.

—Presidente, no creo que mi caída sea motivo de risa —contestó muy enojado. No se la iba a acabar tan fácil. Pasarían semanas completas donde él sería motivos de cuchicheos y chismorreos por los pasillos y a sus espaldas.

—Tendrás que disculparme, Ren. Pero "esa" caída, sí es motivo de risa. ¿Me quieres decir con qué diantres te distrajiste tanto como para caerte así? Tú, el famoso y tranquilo Tsuruga Ren, que nada lo perturba, siempre tan confiado en sí mismo, terminó en el suelo en un charco de agua usando un trapeador por peluca, ¿y me dices que no es para reírse?, —dijo entre carcajadas. Ren solo volteó para otro lado para evitar contestarle algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Ese era el hombre que lo había protegido desde que llegó a Japón y aunque era como un segundo padre para él, había ocasiones como esas, en las que preferiría verlo pero colgado de los pulgares.

—Presidente, si no tiene nada más que decirme, nosotros nos retiramos. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y apenas llegaré a tiempo —dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

—Ren, cuando termines tu trabajo, vendrás a verme. Me interesa mucho el motivo por el cual te caíste. Porque creo entender que tiene que ver con uno de mis miembros de la sección Love-Me ¿o estoy equivocado? —la voz con la que se dirigió a él no dejaba espacio a ninguna réplica.

—Presidente, bien sabe ya por qué me caí, ¿entonces de qué quiere que hablemos? —enfadado, le contestó por primera vez, dando a entender que desobedecería sus órdenes.

—Lo que quiero saber es el motivo de que Mogami-kun sea ahora el tema de conversación. ¿A qué se debe el cambio en su vestuario? Que la verdad se ve muy hermosa, Ren, y si no te apuras, ahora que ya muchos se han dado cuenta de su belleza te la arrebatarán —el presidente estaba tan concentrado en su parlamento que casi no se dio cuenta de que Ren murmuró un "dígame algo que yo no sepa" y un "por favor déjeme de torturar, haciéndome imaginar más cosas de las que ya lo hago"—. Porque no solo es el cambio de vestuario, sino según he oído es más un cambio de actitud, se la ve más confiada y segura en sí misma, casi como tú en femenino. Le oí a los de contabilidad esta mañana que se veía muy seductora —dejó caer las palabras como quien no quiere la cosa para ver la reacción de su discípulo. La cual no se hizo de esperar, los rojos intensos de su rostro indicaban desde un enfado hasta el grado máximo de celos que podía existir en el universo entero. Porque si Ren creía que él no estaba enterado de que ambos actuarían en el nuevo dorama del director Ogata, estaba muy equivocado. Él siempre estaba al pendiente de su pareja favorita, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran que lo eran. A todo esto, Yashiro permaneció calladito, casi invisible, no deseaba que esos dos gigantes se acordaran de su existencia o sería él el perjudicado. Si por él fuera, se habría escurrido durante la plática hacia la parte de afuera de la oficina y esperaría a Ren en la sala exterior. Pero lo que no se esperaban al salir de la oficina, fue encontrarse a la culpable de sus noches en vela, de sus múltiples duchas frías y de su embarazosa caída.

—Ren, te estaba esperando. Me quedé preocupada ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

—Buenos días, Kyoko, ya casi tardes... —si el golpe no lo había atontado, verla así sí lo había hecho. Estaba despampanante y no le agradaba nada. No le agradaba que alguien más pudiera ver sus largas piernas torneadas por esos zapatos de tacón. No le gustaba que cualquiera viera lo hermosa que estaba.

—Ren —esta vez fue Yashiro quién le habló.

—...

—¡Ren! —subió el tono de su voz un poco sin llegar a gritar, lo que menos quería era llamar aún más la atención del personal de la empresa. Mucho tendrían que hacer Takarada-san y él para que el video no se difundiera a los medios de comunicación. A decir verdad, el presidente ya se estaba encargando de eso personalmente. Pero aun así, era su deber no dejar que su representado metiera más las cuatro.

—¿Sí?, ¿decías? —contestó aturdido.

—Kyoko-chan te estaba preguntado cómo te sentías —repitió moviendo negativamente la cabeza, si su joven amigo seguía pensando con la que no era, estaba en aprietos.

—Perdón, Kyoko. Estoy bien. No fue gran cosa. Solo tendré que soportar las bromas a cuesta. Por cierto te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy —la sonrisa que ella le regaló hizo que todo por lo que había pasado valiera la pena. Yashiro se fue alejando discretamente para darles a esos dos un poco de espacio pero no tanto como para no poder escuchar y estar atento por si alguien venía.

—Yo, yo... yo solo quería que tú te sintieras orgulloso de mí, Ren. Que vieras que he ido aprendiendo algo de lo que me has estado enseñando. Que debido a las clases de modelaje que me diste puedo portar con gracia y elegancia la ropa que me ayudaste a elegir para mí. Quiero que la gente me vea y vea que soy una kohai que crece y es digna de admiración. No quiero defraudarte —"quiero que me veas a mí, que te enamores de mí" fue lo que pensó. El leve sonrojo que apareció en su rostro en ese momento hizo que Ren sintiera ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que los dos desfallecieran. ¿Defraudarlo? Eso nunca sucedería, al contrario, él estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Kyoko era un diamante raro, único en su categoría.

—Yo ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kyoko. Eres una mujer increíble. Desde que te conocí no has dejado de asombrarme. Aunque hubo momentos en los que no nos llevábamos bien, siempre admiré tu tenacidad, tu fortaleza, el hecho de que nunca te rindes, de estar dispuesta a dar siempre más. Pero más aún am... admiro tu bondad, tu capacidad de perdonar, tu franca sonrisa. Pero es tarde, debo irme, Kyoko. —Tonto, re-tonto y más tonto, estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba. ¿Pero dónde diablos tenía ese día la cabeza? Y sin darle tiempo a responder, se dirige a su mánager y dice:

—Yashiro nos vamos. No deseo agregar a este día que sea la primera vez que llego tarde a un trabajo —y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, se despide de la chica, dejándolos a ella y a su mánager atónitos ante sus palabras y muestra de afecto en público, aunque nadie los había visto, Kyoko no sabía si Ren era consciente de ese hecho. Era la segunda vez que él la dejaba anonadada. Yashiro aún con la boca abierta y volteando a ver como su representado caminaba de prisa, por no decir que estaba huyendo de la escena del crimen y dejaba a la chica, iba tras él.


	11. Chapter 11

—Ren...

—No digas nada, Yashiro, no digas ni una sola maldita cosa acerca de lo que pasó en LME —trató de no gritar y controlar su mal genio, mientras repasaba en su mente lo sucedido poco antes y cómo había quedado reducido a un completo tonto ridículo.

—Ren, estás muy equivocado si crees que yo iba a decir algo acerca de cómo y por qué te caíste —hablaba mientras movía cínicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Por supuesto que no, tampoco te iba mencionar que Kyoko-chan se veía increíblemente despampanante en ese vestido, tan segura de sí misma y tan seductora y mucho menos te diría nada acerca de que también parecía una tierna caperucita rodeada de lobos feroces a punto de comérsela si no con la boca, por lo menos con los ojos. No, no, para nada. Yo simplemente te iba a decir que si estás yendo hacia los estudios, vamos en dirección contraria —el rechinido provocado por el violento frenazo y los pitidos de los conductores enojados de los autos que venían detrás de ellos fue toda la respuesta que necesitó a su comentario. Esta vez Ren lo miró a los ojos y en ellos se denotaba la burla ya no tan silenciosa, de quien sabe perfectamente que ha ganado la batalla.

—¡Yashiro!...

—Ahora sí, Ren, ¿me vas a decir de qué se trata todo esto? —cruzó los brazos—. Me dijiste que la ibas a ayudar, pero nunca que la convertirías en toda una Mata Hari. ¿Eres consciente de que ahora todos verán lo hermosa que es ella y estás más en riesgo de perderla a manos de algunos de esos lobos libidinosos? Lo siento mucho, Ren, pero debo decirte que te ha salido el tiro por la culata —como si le hubiera dicho algo de lo que él no estuviera enterado. Si no fue por verla a ella vestida así que se cayó, sino por haber percibido la mirada lasciva de más de uno que la rodeaba por lo que se enojó y no vio la cubeta ni el trapeador. Tampoco es que no hubiera hecho a propósito el despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla en público, si es más, rezaba porque alguno de esos chuchos hambrientos los hubieran visto para que se fueran enterando de que Kyoko era suya y de nadie más, aunque ella no lo supiera todavía... Mascullando un improperio dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar de destino pero ahora sí en la dirección correcta. Durante todo el camino, Ren se fue rumiando cosas inteligibles para otro que no fuera Yashiro, porque este clarito lo escuchó decir "demasiada piel", "peor que con Setsu" y "ataque al corazón", las tres frases seguiditas de gruñidos.

.

* * *

.

Mientras, en el área destinada a la sección Love Me, Kyoko estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás pensando en todo lo sucedido por la mañana, cuando la puerta se abre y entra una acalorada Kanae.

—¡Mo!, Kyoko ¿me quieres decir qué pasa el día de hoy?, ¿por qué todo el mundo está comentando algo acerca de que Tsuruga-san es muy amigo de los trapeadores, tanto que los saca a bailar?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió... —se quedó callada al ver a su amiga vestida completamente distinta a lo que era su estilo. Se veía hermosa. Chiori ya le había dicho que cuando ella se transformó en Natsu era un cambio de 180°, y también había visto alguna vez la entrevista hecha al elenco de _Dark Moon_ , pero hasta ahora no le había tocado verla por sus propios ojos. Estaba increíble. Ahora estaba más que segura de por qué tenía tan enamorado a Tsuruga-san. Kyoko podía negarlo una y otra vez, pero ella sabía la verdad. Él estaba tan loco por ella como intuía lo estaba su amiga por él. Par de idiotas enamorados.

—¿Ren sacando a bailar un trapeador? —la sola idea cruzándole la cabeza la hizo sonreír y sacarla de su ensimismamiento producto de lo ocurrido. El que ella mencionara Ren y no Tsuruga-san no fue algo que le pasara desapercibido a Kanae y un brillo malicioso apareció en su mirada.

—Mo, Kyoko. Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?, ¿desde cuándo Tsuruga-san es Ren? —Kyoko solo tragó saliva, no le había confesado a su amiga que su senpai se había dispuesto a ayudarla con su papel—, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el chisme que ronda por los pasillos? —dijo señalándola completo. Kyoko agachó la cabeza y juntó los dedos de las manos y empezó a hablar.

—Ren, es decir, Tsuruga-san, yo le pedí ayuda para el papel de súcubo del dorama.

—¿Que hiciste qué cosa? —el grito fue tan alto que Lory, en su último piso del edificio, creyó escuchar algo susurrado por Sebastian a quien tenía a un lado—. ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de meter en semejante aprieto a Tsuruga-san? —se llevó una mano a sus ojos tapándoselos, mientas inclinaba su cabeza hacia el techo. No podía creer que NADIE pudiera ser tan denso como para obligar a alguien que estaba enamorado de uno a hacerlo pasar por semejante tortura, pero luego recordó que sí había una persona en el mundo así, y estaba frente a ella con una cara de incógnita que no podía con ella. Si no fuera porque en verdad sentía cariño por la chica ya la hubiera ahorcado por lenta.

—Yo no lo obligo a hacer nada, él solo se ofreció ayudarme.

—Sí claro, Kyoko. Y yo soy la reina de las nieves. Sabes perfectamente que Tsuruga-san haría todo lo que fuera posible por ti y tú todavía vas y le pides que te ayude a seducir a otro —dijo entre incrédula y enojada, no es que fuera ardiente fanática del actor pero ¡vaya! El hombre tenía que pasar por ser un santo si salía de esto bien librado. Porque por lo visto Kyoko seguía sin enterarse de los sentimientos de su senpai.

—No a otros, solo a él —la cara de Kanae podría fácilmente ser comparada con cierto cangrejito de una película de sirenas, pues la mandíbula ahora le llegaba al piso.

—¿Qué... qué... quieres decir con que solo a él, Kyoko?

—Pues así como se escucha. Él me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi súcubo si lograba enamorarlo. Que tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para seducirlo y que él se enamorara de mí y así yo pudiera encontrarla —Kanae estaba que no lo podía creer, ni siquiera Kyoko podía ser tan densa como para no leer entre líneas, él le estaba diciendo que quería que lo enamorara para que ella al mismo tiempo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo viera como algo más que un senpai, que un compañero de trabajo y la otra ni enterada estaba. ¿Que acaso vivía en la luna? Si seguía así, ya podrían llevar a la tumba al pobre actor porque moriría antes de que esa chica despistada por fin aceptara lo que Tsuruga-san sentía por ella.

—Entonces, este vestuario tiene todo que ver con eso de seducirlo. Pero dime, Kyoko ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones al hacerlo?, ¿en verdad quieres solo enamorarlo y luego al encontrar a tu súcubo le dirás adiós y lo dejarás botado como un dulce desechado?

—¡Por supuesto que esa no es mi intención! —tenía las manos hechas puños a un costado de su cuerpo, el rostro rojo de vergüenza de solo pensar que Moko-san pudiera creer eso de ella.

—¿Entonces cuál es, Kyoko? —tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su amiga, aprovecharía este momento para hacerla confesar que estaba absoluta y completamente enamorada de él. Con el ceño fruncido no despegaba su mirada del rostro de su amiga.

—Yo... yo... yo solo quiero...

—Deja de tartamudear y dime de una buena vez, Kyoko. ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de este juego?

—No es un juego, Moko-san, para mí no lo es —las lágrimas fluían libres de sus ojos dejando perpleja a su amiga porque pocas veces la había visto llorar y casi todas se debían a causa de su madre—, yo soy una pésima kohai, Moko-san, no soy digna de estar a su lado y ser quien ahora disfrute de su ayuda, pero sabes algo, yo lo amo... —en ese momento levantó su cara y vio a los ojos a su amiga quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Lo sé, Kyoko. Creo que desde mucho antes de que tú te dieras cuenta.

—¿Lo sabes? , ¿cómo?

—Solo me bastaba para verlos a ustedes dos juntos para saberlo, pero volvamos a lo que estábamos, ¿qué piensas lograr de esto aparte de lo obvio?

—Quiero que se enamore en verdad de mí. Quiero que él sepa que existo en este mundo, que no soy solo Kyoko la kohai sino la mujer, aquella que lo ama. Quiero que él me ame tanto como lo amo yo... —lo último fue casi un susurro, bajando nuevamente la cabeza y los ríos de lágrimas derramadas surcaban su rostro. Kyoko no le dijo de la otra chica, porque para eso debía confesarle lo que Ren le había platicado a Bo y eso era un secreto concerniente solo a ellos dos. Mientras que Kyoko sollozaba, Kanae iba sonriendo cada vez más. Vaya, por fin su amiga lo había confesado.

—Ya era hora que te decidieras, Kyoko. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho y bien, dime, ¿cuál es tu acción a seguir en la operación secreta "seduciendo a Mr. Tsuruga"? —Kyoko volteó a ver a su amiga empezando a sonreír a su vez, le alegraba que en vez de regañarla o decirle que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad estuviera de su lado apoyándola—. Ahora sí, cuéntame el chisme completo ¿por qué andan diciendo que Tsuruga-san adora los trapeadores? —Kyoko no aguantó más y por toda respuesta soltó una gran carcajada al recordar las guisas de su adorado senpai temprano por la mañana.

Más tarde un celular suena y al contestar se escucha una sigilosa voz.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿El qué específicamente? —responde sin saber a qué se refiere su interlocutor.

—Pues lo de Tsuruga-san y Kyoko.

—Mmmm, sí. Me enteré apenas ayer.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?

—Claro que sí, por supuesto, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. No te enojes conmigo, por favor, amor. Que ya tengo mucho con Ren, que desde hoy en la mañana se carga de un humor de perros. A propósito ¿por qué susurras?

—Yo... este..., creí que podría estar él a tu lado.

—Si Ren hubiera estado a mi lado, te aseguro que no te habría contestado tus preguntas y te habría dado a entender que estaba yo con él.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que me estás preguntando?

—Ahora que los dos van por lo mismo, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

—¿A qué te refieres a que los dos van por lo mismo? —preguntó intrigado por la respuesta.

—Mo, ¿tú también? No puedo creer que tú de todos seas igual de ciego que esos dos. Que Kyoko está enamorada de Tsuruga-san y por lo tanto hará todo lo que pueda por hacer que él se enamore de ella.

—¿Kyoko-chan está enamorada de Ren?

—Es obvio que sí, si no fuera así, no te lo estaría yo diciendo —estaba empezando a contar hasta el millón, ahora también creía que los densos se encontraban como si tuvieran un radar integrado. ¿Cómo decía un dicho occidental que escuchó una vez? Ahhhh sí, "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan".

—Digo, yo lo pensé una vez pero luego deseché esa idea.

—Pues ahora que lo sabes ¿qué vamos a hacer con ese par de lentos? No quiero ver llorar a Kyoko por él nuevamente, menos aun cuando él también la ama.

—No te preocupes, amor. Déjamelo a mí que si de algo sé, es de llevar la agenda de Ren para darle espacio para ciertas encerronas con Kyoko-chan. Algo sé de conquistar a una dama cuando se quiere o ¿ya se te olvidó cómo lo hice contigo? —si hubiera podido verla al otro lado de la línea se hubiera asombrado de verla completamente sonrojada, lo que era, a decir verdad, pocas la cantidad de veces que lo hacía.

.

* * *

.

N.A. Sí, sí. Ya sé soy malvada y sádica y que el final de Aguas claras estuvo muy triste, así que espero que con este capítulo puedan reír a costa de Ren como lo hice yo.


	12. Chapter 12

—Tsuruga-san.

—...

—Tsuruga-san —al escuchar el tono de voz de su compañera de reparto, él volteó la cara para ponerle atención a la chica sentada frente a él. Pues había otra persona que estaba sentada dos mesas más lejana a él, rodeada de chicos, quien era la que tenía toda su atención. Solo volteaba a ver a su acompañante de vez en cuando y le prodigaba alguna sonrisa para que ella creyera que la escuchaba. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo lejos de él era lo que le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Situación que no le era a él nada agradable. Ella se encontraba ahí debido a un comercial que estaba grabando y fue una gran sorpresa para él. Sobre todo porque, cuando la había invitado a sentarse con él a su mesa para almorzar, por primera vez ella se había negado diciendo que ya la habían invitado otros compañeros, y desde entonces no podía dejar de observarla. Ella nunca le rechazaba en cuestión de las comidas y ahora prefería a ¿esos? Así que, enojado, volteó para prestarle atención por primera vez a su acompañante.

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Le preguntaba, Tsuruga-san, que si le parecería ir con todos nosotros en la noche a bailar —algo en su tono de voz melodiosa le dio a entender a Ren que ella esperaba que él fuera su pareja, pero por ningún motivo él haría nada para obstaculizar su cometido de enamorar a Kyoko, y salir con alguien más sería ir por el camino incorrecto.

—Lo lamento mucho, Futaba-san, pero verás, tengo trabajo que realizar y terminaré muy tarde, como mañana debo madrugar preferiría no desvelarme más de lo necesario, te agradezco la invitación, será en otra ocasión que los acompañe a todos. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy viendo llegar a mi mánager, debo ir con él —se levantó de la mesa e hizo una ligera reverencia, sabía que no debía dejarla así pero no quería arriesgarse a que Kyoko pudiera llegar a conclusiones erróneas, aunque a ella se la veía muy cómoda y entretenida con sus compañeros. Así que antes de cometer una estupidez decidió retirarse sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Los celos le estaban carcomiendo el interior.

Ella lo vio irse, le dolió que ni siquiera se despidiera de ella. No había creído que pudiera encontrárselo en los estudios y cuando él la invitó a almorzar ya los chicos Ishibashi la habían hecho prometer comer con ellos, así que no pudo romper su promesa por más que hubiera querido pasar el tiempo con Ren. Lo que sí le molestó mucho es que él decidiera compartir la mesa con la actriz que se veía, que, como todas las mujeres, deseaban algo más de él y ahí estaba él todo sonrisas para con ella. Sonrisas que nunca le prodigaba a ella pero sí a sus compañeras de reparto o a cualquiera menos a ella. No pudo disfrutar su comida por más que lo intentó, eso sí, tratando de que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que sus ojos volaban con cualquier pretexto a la mesa de Ren. Algunas veces lo sorprendía mirándola. Pero sus ojos no sonreían, al contrario, él estaba enfadado con ella y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho para que él pudiera enfadarse tanto con ella? Y, ya se había disculpado lo más que pudo por el incidente del trapeador y él le había respondido besándola en la mejilla ahí en medio del pasillo. Después se fue dejándola tiesa y confundida. Si alguien debiera estar enfadada, ¿no debería ser ella?

Al terminar la comida, Hikaru se ofreció a acompañarla a las puertas del set donde terminaría de grabar el anuncio. Pero antes de llegar, viendo que no había nadie cerca, Hikaru la detuvo.

—Kyoko-chan ¿tienes que regresar ya al set?, o ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

—Por supuesto que sí, Ishibashi-san, ¿de qué quiere hablarme?

—Kyoko-chan, ¿podríamos ir al jardín? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y no me gustaría que fuera en un pasillo a la vista de todos. En el jardín, hay una zona donde podríamos hablar con más tranquilidad —la chica sin enterarse para nada de lo que él quería decirle, intrigada lo acompañó a los jardines. Había una zona con mesas que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Él se dirigió a una e hizo que ella se sentara primero abriéndole la silla como buen caballero. Después se sentó justo al lado de ella.

—Kyoko-chan, no sé ni cómo empezar, pero debo decirte que estos últimos días que te he visto has estado mucho más hermosa que antes y cuando te conocí ya lo eras. Kyoko-chan, desde la primera vez que te vi que fuiste para trabajar con nosotros en el programa, robaste mi corazón. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y ya no puedo callarlo más. Quiero saber si tu corazón ya tiene dueño o si crees que pudieras darme una oportunidad. Kyoko-chan, sé que yo daría lo que fuera para que seas feliz a mi lado. Te amo y me gustaría poder salir contigo —la chica se había quedado anonadada, las palabras no le salían, ¿cómo iban a salirle si el cerebro apenas le estaba funcionando para procesar la declaración que le estaba haciendo Hikaru?

—Ishibashi-san —él le puso dos dedos en sus labios mientras sonreía y movía negativamente su cabeza.

—Hikaru, Kyoko-chan, di mi nombre aunque sea una vez, por favor.

—Hikaru-san —cuando lo vio a los ojos, él le sonrió tan sinceramente que ella no podía comprender cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del chico para con ella.

—Kyoko-chan, por favor, no me respondas ahorita. Sé que todo esto es una gran sorpresa para ti. Pero no me gustaría que me respondieras a la carrera, quisiera que lo pensaras.

—Hikaru-san —las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, ella sabía lo que era el dolor de tener un amor no correspondido, de amar a una persona tanto y saber que en su corazón jamás habrá un lugar para ella—. Hikaru-san, yo debo ser sincera. Yo tengo a alguien especial para mí.

—¿Y él te corresponde? —preguntó ansioso. Ella movió negativamente la cabeza dándole sin querer una esperanza al chico. Entonces él se acerco tanto que pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos ambarinos—. Si él no te corresponde es porque es un idiota consumado. Entonces, Kyoko-chan, ¿crees que pudieras darme una oportunidad? Déjame amarte, permíteme sacar a ese imbécil de tu corazón y hacerte conocer la felicidad a mi lado —y sin darle ninguna oportunidad, se acerca a sus labios y la besa tiernamente. Ella no sabe qué hacer. Se encuentra muy confundida. Al finalizar el beso, Hikaru se levanta y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo—. Ven, vamos. Te acompaño a tu set. Ya después me darás tu respuesta. No quiero que te entristezcas. Quiero verte sonreír como siempre lo has hecho para mí, por favor. Aun si tu respuesta es negativa, Kyoko-chan, quiero decirte que soy feliz por haberte conocido y por amarte.

Él llevaba a una aturdida Kyoko a su set, tomándola de la mano sin darse cuenta de que una figura había visto todo incluyendo el beso. Al llegar a las puertas del set, Hikaru quita con delicadeza un mechón del rostro de Kyoko y se lo coloca tras su oreja.

—Anda, Kyoko-chan, aquí te dejo sana y salva. Piensa en lo que te dije. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras mi propuesta —y tomando su mano, se despide de ella besándole el dorso. No era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado a hacer pero ahora tenía que ir con todas sus armas desde que había visto el cambio en la chica.

La compañera de Ren iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a Hikaru besarle la mano a Kyoko y alcanzó a escuchar la última frase. Al llegar a su propio set, se dirigió con sus compañeras de reparto.

—¿A que no adivinan quiénes son la nueva pareja? —Ren, que estaba cerca de ellas junto con Yashiro, suspiró cansinamente, odiaba eso, los cuchicheos, rumores y chismes. Ahora se alegraba mucho más de haberse quitado de encima a Futaba-san.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto una chica muy curiosa.

—Vi al joven Ishibashi Hikaru y a Kyoko-san, fuera de un set, tomados de la mano y él se despedía de ella besándosela. Y le dijo que él era el hombre más feliz porque ella había aceptado su propuesta —ella había malinterpretado la situación pero como buena chismosa, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de dar a conocer lo que vendría siendo el rumor de la semana. La cara de asombro de las chicas no se hizo esperar. Inmediatamente, Futaba se quedó callada, sintió una gélida mirada de odio a sus espaldas y al voltearse, solo alcanzó a ver cómo Ren salía disparado hacia la puerta—. ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó con inseguridad a sus compañeras.

—Pues malo no. Pero todos saben que Tsuruga-san es súper protector con su kohai. Así que no le ha de haber gustado nada escuchar eso de ella —contestó bajito una de ellas.

—Pues tal vez no, pero ella es solo su kohai y nada más. Y si alguien quiere salir con ella y ella le corresponde ¿por qué no podría hacerlo? Además, sinceramente Ishibashi es mejor para ella. Porque ella es apenas una novata —dijo con un tono de envidia al saber de la atención y preocupación de Ren por la chica. Yashiro se había quedado atrás para tratar de escuchar un poco más acerca de esa situación, él estaba seguro de que Kyoko le correspondía a Ren. Entonces cuando los había visto a los dos en el jardín se había sorprendido mucho, pero había decidido no decirle nada al actor hasta saber con exactitud qué estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, tal vez esto ayudaría a que la situación entre esos dos se definiera. Y así también protege a Kyoko-chan de los comentarios de gente como Futaba-san. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que esos necesitaban, gracias Futaba-san, por ser el cerillo de la mecha. Decía mentalmente Yashiro, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Kyoko iba saliendo del set, porque la grabación había tenido que ser pospuesta por problemas técnicos cuando vio cómo Ren se acercaba a ella. Su expresión corporal por primera vez le dio miedo, le recordó a la época en que fueron los hermanos Heel, cuando él le arrebató su teléfono, estrellándolo en la pared. Pero ahora parecía, inclusive más peligroso. Al acercarse a ella, la tomó bruscamente de la mano y la jaló por el pasillo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ante la atónita mirada del director y algunos compañeros de grabación de la chica.

—Ren, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó más que alarmada ante la actitud de su senpai.

—...

—Ren, por favor, ¿dime qué sucede? ¿No ves que estamos llamando la atención de todas las personas? —él como única respuesta la volteó a ver con ojos llameantes de furia y dolor. Y solo se atrevió a seguir jalándola por los corredores hasta llevársela al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, la subió sin delicadeza alguna y cerró de un portazo el carro. Luego él se dispuso a subirse al asiento del piloto, encendió el carro y condujo hasta su apartamento. Durante todo el camino, Kyoko no pudo decir ni media palabra, el aura de él era tan fuerte que la tenía paralizada. Al llegar al apartamento, él abrió la puerta y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que pasara, pero ella estaba aterrorizada y abrazándose a sí misma le indicó que no entraría. Él, exasperado, con voz grave y profunda, le dijo:

—Kyoko, o entras por tu cuenta o te juro que te cargo y te meto yo mismo —ella se quedó aún más pálida, no podía moverse así que Ren se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Entró con ella al apartamento y con una patada cerró la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

N. A. Como tuve que cuidarme las espaldas de ninjas y cuchillos por el capítulo de Aguas claras, aquí les va este con el que espero compensarles **=P**. Estamos llegando al final de la historia, espero que les esté gustando. Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, a quienes tienen cuenta ya saben que por ahí contesto, y a los que aparecen como **guest** , les agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Sentados en la parte externa que daba al jardín de una cafetería, estaba una pareja de enamorados conversando. A leguas se notaba el amor que él le profesaba a la chica y no obstante que la actitud de ella era de incomodidad, aun así se percibía que ese amor era correspondido. El hombre tenía sujeta, más que tomada, la mano de la chica entre las dos suyas. Aunque ella varias veces trató de retirarla él nunca se lo permitió, reteniéndola con más fuerza mientras una sonrisa lobuna aparecía en sus labios. Sabiendo que no podría zafarse de eso con facilidad, se rindió y prefirió preguntar:

—¿Se puede saber por qué me citaste en esta cafetería tan escondida?

—Porque, amor mío, tú eres la que quiere que nuestra relación siga permaneciendo a escondidas —dijo con un tinte de tristeza en la voz.

—¡Por favor!, no digas eso —se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Por qué?, si es la verdad. Si por mí fuera, yo gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso y enamorado que estoy de ti. Que soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo entero al tenerte a mi lado.

—Ya conoces mis motivos, es por ti por quien me preocupo. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente la dificultad que implicaría que nuestra relación se hiciera pública. Pero no me refería a eso sino a "esa" frase —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¿La frase? —sonrió con malicia, sabía de antemano que a ella no le gustaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas en público, temía por la imagen de él y no la de ella. Si tan solo supiera que eso lo hacía amarla mucho más—. Ahhhh, ¿te refieres a amor mío?, ¿es que aún no te acostumbras a que te llame así, aun después de un año y medio de relación? —ella frunció el ceño ante su testarudez y se sonrojó más. Esa tarde ya le había ganado la competencia a todas las hortalizas de color carmesí dejándolas, a comparación, pálidas a su lado. Él le había declarado su amor por ella de una manera nada convencional y diciéndolo de otro modo, casi la obligó a escucharlo y a creerle, aun detrás de su fachada de perfecto caballero, sabía que en la cuestión del corazón era un lobo con piel de cordero y a ella eso le encantaba. Pero ese hombre era tan maravilloso que seguía sin entender cómo o por qué la amaba a ella, y dentro de su alma y su corazón estaba conmovida por ese amor tan profundo.

—Entonces —prefirió cortar sus pensamientos antes que dárselos a conocer, no sabía cómo, pero ese hombre pareciera leerle la mente—, ¿de qué me querías hablar con tanta urgencia?

—Verás, yo... —esta vez fue él quien se sonrojó para sorpresa de ella—. La verdad es que son dos temas que quiero platicar contigo, uno es más importante que el otro porque nos atañe a los dos y el segundo a cierta pareja amigos nuestros —ella alzó una ceja sin comprender nada de lo que él le estaba diciendo—.Así que, bien, al toro por los cuernos —sin soltar su mano se paró de la mesa y se situó a su lado, entonces enfrente de la poca gente que había a su alrededor, se hincó y sonrió muy nervioso—. Amor mío, este año y medio a tu lado ha sido el más maravilloso del mundo, pero yo necesito más de esta relación —la expresión del rostro de la chica iba del asombro del verlo arrodillado a la de incredulidad de escuchar esas palabras —saliendo de su boca—. Tú eres la mujer que mi corazón y todo mi ser escogió. La única para mí. Quiero poder decirle al mundo entero que tú eres mía así como yo te pertenezco. Que sería el más grande honor para mí que te conviertas en mi esposa. Quiero tenerlo todo contigo, todo de ti. Y si no quieres que te siga poniendo en aprietos porque toda la gente nos está mirando mientras te pido que te cases conmigo —le soltó una mano para llevársela al bolsillo y sacar una pequeña caja negra que abrió de inmediato para dejarle ver un reluciente anillo de compromiso—, dirás que sí inmediatamente —ella no lloraba con facilidad, no era una mujer dada a las lágrimas, y mucho menos desde que había conocido lo que era la felicidad a su lado, pero esa vez estaba llorando mares completos, sin poder hablar porque la lengua la tenía pegada al paladar, afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hombre fuera aún más grande y brillante. Él le colocó el anillo en el dedo y se paró de inmediato llevándola consigo para besarla, al diablo con los espectadores que, dicho sea de paso, ya les estaban aplaudiendo, este era un momento de celebrar, y lo haría a manos llenas. Por fin podía decirle a todo el mundo que el corazón de esa preciosa mujer ya tenía dueño y era él. Ella, al separarse de sus labios, escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su futuro marido. Esposo, una palabra que no creyó que fuera a decirla en un futuro tan cercano y era feliz. Lo más feliz que alguien pudiera ser en cien vidas. Se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, él seguía viendo el anillo que desde hace mucho deseaba colocarle para poder presumir del orgullo de sentir que ella era suya. Rato después, cuando sus pies ya habían aterrizado y su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad, la chica se acordó que él le había dicho que había dos temas a tratar.

—¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que me decías, Yukihito?

—Ahhhhh, mi Kanae, nunca se te pasa nada por alto —decía mientras se llevaba la mano que lucía su anillo a la boca y le depositaba un tierno beso, haciéndola fruncir el ceño mientras se sonrojaba, le encantaba verla así —.Es acerca de Kyoko-chan.

—Mo, ¿qué pasa con Kyoko?

—¿Desde cuándo es tan cercana Kyoko-chan a los hermanos Ishibashi? —la chica tragó grueso, se suponía que los que menos deberían saber quién era Bo, eran Tsuruga-san y el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Kyoko se lo había hecho prometer que nunca le diría la verdad de Bo a Tsuruga-san, aunque no le había dicho que no pudiera decírselo a su mánager. Mientras se decidía qué hacer, desvió la mirada—. ¿No puedes decírmelo? —definitivamente era un mago o ella un libro abierto a él. Cualquiera de las dos opciones tendría que tener mucho cuidado con eso. O nunca podría sorprenderlo con nada.

—Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a Tsuruga-san? —Yashiro, al ver que no tenía otra opción se lo prometió—. Ellos se conocen por _Kimagure Rock_.

—Bueno, eso ya lo había deducido yo, desde que ella se presentó en ese programa junto con Amamiya-san para una entrevista —vio cómo la chica negaba con su cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no?

—Ella es Bo.

—¿Bo?, ¿el pollo Bo? —soltó una gran carcajada al percatarse de que gracias a esa información muchas cosas tenían sentido para él. Solo desearía estar en primera fila cuando Kyoko se lo confesara a Ren, si es que alguna vez llegara a hacerlo.

—Ahora dime tú a mí, ¿por qué preguntabas de la relación de Kyoko con Ishibashi-san?

—Porque justo hoy me enteré de que Ishibashi Hikaru se le confesó a Kyoko-chan —ella se atragantó con la bebida que estaba disfrutando, tosió y tosió hasta que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Pero, ¿es que tú estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando Ishibashi-san la besaba en los labios y ella no se retiró.

—Eso no puede ser posible, me refiero a la parte del beso. Aunque desde hace mucho yo me sospechaba que el mayor de los hermanos Ishibashi sentía algo más por Kyoko que un simple cariño de amigos. Yo sé que ella está enamorada de Tsuruga-san, por ese mismo motivo no creo posible que ella haya aceptado su beso y no haya dicho o hecho nada. ¿Ya está enterado él de eso? —preguntó preocupada por la reacción que tendría el joven actor contra su amiga.

— Por supuesto que sí lo sabe ya. La verdad es que yo había ido al carro de Ren por unas cosas que se me habían olvidado, y a luego te contaré por qué, cuando los vi salir al jardín iba yo de regreso, no fue que yo hubiera querido quedarme a escucharlos a propósito pero no podía atravesar el jardín sin que ellos me vieran, y fui testigo de todo. Yo no pensaba decirle nada a Ren hasta que no tuviera la certeza de lo que sucedía, pero una compañera de grabación que los vio fue con el chisme a la locación y fue así cómo se enteró Ren, no tengo ni que decirte el cómo y qué tan rápido salió y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él, le he estado llamando a su celular pero no me contesta. Luego supe que había ido a set de Kyoko-chan y según los mismos compañeros de ella y el director Ren llegó y se la llevó casi a rastras sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tal fue su semblante que nadie le pudo decir ni media palabra. No te creerás los chismes que ahora se propagan en torno a esos dos.

—Creo que puedo imaginármelos. Me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?, ¿si es que ya se tranquilizó?, ¿seguirá con Kyoko? Y ¿qué le estará haciendo?

—Yo también, amor. Pero si se atreve a lastimarla se las verá conmigo.

—Y también conmigo, Yukihito, de eso puedes estar seguro.


	14. Chapter 14

Este capítulo está clasificado como M, por contenido adulto.

* * *

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. No llegó a la sala, que era a donde al principio se dirigía, así que ahí en medio del pasillo se quedó parado. Se había portado como un monstruo con ella, el mismo animal que juró nunca volver a sacar. El que creyó derrotado cuando ella lo marcó como suyo. Pero ahora los celos lo consumían. La bajó lentamente y la deslizó por su cuerpo, para que ella lo sintiera estremecerse.

Ella se alejó de él sin verlo a los ojos, caminó hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared a su espalda, él caminaba hacia ella y puso sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, la tenía rodeada. No quería hacerle daño y tal vez se lo estaba haciendo. Quizás fuera mejor que ella aceptara a Hikaru. Y una mierda. Él no la perdería, ¡jamás! Primero la confrontaría y luego haría lo posible para que fuera a él a quien amara.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuché, Kyoko?

—...

—¡Contéstame, por favor!, ¿es verdad lo que escuché? —su voz era grave, gutural, no la alzaba pero se sentía el peligro en ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó bajito, sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Es cierto que aceptaste la propuesta de Ishibashi Hikaru?

—¿Có...cómo...cómo fue que te enteraste?

—Entonces, ¡es cierto!, todo tu plan de seducción fue para enamorarlo a él. Todo este tiempo que yo te ayudé y que te dije que hicieras todo lo posible por enamorarme estabas pensando en él —su duro tono de voz fue cambiando a uno de tristeza y decepción. Ren sí miraba hacia su cara agachada. Ella parecía aceptar todo lo que se rumoreaba de ella—. No puedo creerlo, lo haría de quien fuera menos de ti, Kyoko. Has estado jugando conmigo, todo para no solo saber cómo interpretar a tu súcubo, sino enamorarlo a él, él. ¿Acaso te besó, Kyoko? —sintió cómo se estremecía ante su pregunta— porque escuché que te había besado la mano, pero ¿te besó en la boca?, ¿le permitiste tocar tus labios con los suyos?—ella no contestaba, para él eso era una afirmación—, ¿te besó como yo lo hago?, ¿te gustaron sus besos, Kyoko?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —levantó sus ojos para verlo, estaban anegados de lágrimas— ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Creí que me conocías mejor. Sí, me besó, pero no es cómo tú te lo imaginas. Él me ama, Ren —Ren quedó impactado, siempre creyó que su mayor rival sería el imbécil de Fuwa, pero ahora salían admiradores hasta de las alcantarillas—, no es nada sórdido, como tú lo piensas. Él me pidió salir, una oportunidad. Nunca antes nadie me había dicho nada como lo hizo él. Es un buen hombre y me quiere. ¿Por qué no debería darle una oportunidad?, Sí, tú también me besaste, Ren. Pero tus besos solo fueron por un estúpido juego, que eso es lo que soy para ti, un juego, un ensayo y un proyecto. Tu kohai, tu protegida y nada más. Eres una buena persona, Ren, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y creo que hemos llegado a ser amigos íntimos pero para ti no significo nada más. Y yo no puedo seguir así, Ren. Me duele demasiado.

—¿Tú crees en verdad que no significas nada para mí?, ¿es en serio?, ¿crees que yo solo te ayudo para tu propio beneficio teniéndote como un proyecto?, ahora soy yo el que pregunta ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?, ¿cómo puedes creer que he caído tan bajo? —se acercó tanto a ella que sus cuerpos estaban separados solo por las ropas, sus palabras habían pesado en él, pero al mismo tiempo le daban la esperanza de que él significara algo más que un simple senpai—. Yo soy el que solo significa para ti un senpai, un simple amigo como has dicho, tal vez uno íntimo, si lo quieres poner de otro modo, gracias a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Soy yo el que sufre porque la mujer que ama no lo hace en este mundo más que alguien a quien no quiere hacer quedar mal, mientras se besa con un compañero de trabajo. Soy yo el que se muere por dentro cada vez que te veo tan hermosa, tan bella, sonriendo y que sé que esas sonrisas no son para mí. Soy yo el que se enciende últimamente tan solo de mirarte con tu nuevo atuendo queriendo desnudarte al mínimo pretexto. El que no sabe qué más hacer para que te enamores de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti. No imaginas ni siquiera el poder que tienes sobre mí... —se acercó aún más a ella para que pudiera sentir su gruesa erección en su vientre. Ella se había quedado sin palabras, otra vez, ¿él la amaba?, ¿a ella?, ¿qué quiso decir con que era poderosa sobre él? Pero, más aun, ¿él estaba excitado por ella?

—¿Tú...tú me amas, Ren?

—Por supuesto que sí, Kyoko, ¿por qué si no sería tan estúpido y masoquista para pedirte que me enamoraras?, lo hice con el fin de que tal vez en el camino dejaras de verme como tu senpai y me vieras como el hombre que soy y a lo mejor pudieras enamorarte de mí —las lágrimas que antes anegaban sus ojos ahora eran libres y bajaban gruesas por sus mejillas, él se acercó a su rostro y las fue limpiando con sus besos, ella estaba temblando pero no era de miedo, aunque él así lo creyó—. No sabes cómo me puse cuando escuché que habías aceptado salir con Ishibashi. Cómo al ver que todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano, cuando creía que iba avanzando contigo y que había ganado terreno en tu corazón. Ahora, por favor, Kyoko, respóndeme ¿aceptaste salir con él?

—No —la única palabra pronunciada por sus sensuales labios lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué no? —las ansias lo carcomían por dentro, tenía que saber el motivo. Si lo veía desde un punto de vista frío, Ishibashi era un buen hombre y sabía que podría hacerla feliz, aunque era obvio que eso no era lo que Ren quería.

—Porque le dije que yo ya tenía a una persona especial en mi corazón y aunque no era correspondida, él significa todo para mí —él recostó su cabeza en los hombros de la chica, pues para su siguiente pregunta no era tan fuerte como para verla a los ojos cuando le respondiera.

—Kyoko, me estás matando lenta y cruelmente, ¿es que todavía estás enamorada de Fuwa? —ella abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de la infancia, si ella era ciega al no percatarse del amor de no uno, sino de dos hombres que trabajaban con ella y uno de ellos era al que amaba, él no tenía ni ojos ni oídos al no darse cuenta que ella se derretía por él.

—¿Shotaro?, ¡por los dioses, Ren! ¿Acaso estás loco?, yo no lo amo. Dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado profundamente de alguien más, y si no te habías dado cuenta, es que eres más ciego que un topo, porque es de ti de quien me enamoré.

—...

—¿Ren? —al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, deseó solo probarlos. Así que la besó con el deseo compartido de alguien que se sabe por fin correspondido por la persona amada. Sus labios se movían con necesidad ardiente. Ella no podía creerlo, él la amaba y la estaba besando. No por un ensayo, no por un proyecto. La besaba con la furia controlada. Debido a su gran altura y ella tan pequeña se tenía que agachar para besarla y por lo mismo su cuerpo se separaba del de ella, esa no era una opción para él. Le colocó los brazos en su cintura y la alzó para poder besarla con más profundidad. Sin siquiera pensarlo ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. En esa posición él los dirigió hacia la sala, sentándose en el sillón con ella en su regazo, sin querer separarse de sus labios. Pero lo hizo para verla a los ojos.

—Kyoko, por favor perdóname. No quería herirte ni asustarte. En verdad solo quería ayudarte a que encontraras a tu propio yo para tu papel. Pero era imposible para mí permanecer impávido. No soy de piedra. No puedo contenerme más. Era una agonía tenerte tan a mi alcance y no poder tocarte, abrazarte, besar tus tiernos labios o decirte que te amo, sin que te dieras cuenta de que no estaba actuando —las lágrimas estaban también a punto de abandonar los ojos de Ren, al sentirla sollozar entre sus brazos. Ella no podía hablar, pero sus brazos lo rodeaban a él, de tal forma que pareciera que era ella quien no quería dejarlo ir. Las lágrimas mojaban su pecho. Si tan solo él pudiera limpiarlas. Si pudiera eliminarlas. Qué estúpido había sido. Por haberse dejado llevar la había lastimado tanto. Y ahora después de esto, de haberse comportado como un loco desquiciado, pudo haberla perdido para siempre—. Eres tan hermosa, Kyoko. Lamento tanto haberte asustado. Creí haberte perdido y me volví loco de celos y tristeza. Eres lo mejor y lo más bello que me ha pasado en mi vida, Kyoko. Mi Kyoko. Mía y solo mía.

—Por favor, no me digas que soy hermosa, porque apenas me estoy creyendo que en verdad me amas. Aunque aún no sé por qué te fuiste a enamorar de mí, teniendo a tantas mujeres a tu alrededor mucho más bellas y talentosas que yo —Ren la alzó por la cintura para acercarla a una parte de su anatomía que seguía creciendo y necesitando atención.

—Creo que eres bastante grande como para saber que la anatomía de un hombre es muy diferente a la de una mujer y también para saber qué significa eso. Te amo, Kyoko. Eres para mí la mayor tentación del mundo. Eres una mujer increíble, hermosa y me vuelves loco. Estoy completa y absurdamente enamorado de ti, me atraes, me seduces y me excitas..., —dicho esto bajó su cabeza para besarla. Este beso era diferente se sentía mágico, especial. Era el segundo que compartían habiendo confesado sus sentimientos, sin miedos ni temores. ¿Pero, quién los estaba contando? Poco a poco las manos de Ren empezaron a cobrar vida sobre el cuerpo de su chica. La acariciaban toda, de arriba abajo. Haciéndola sentir hermosa y deseada, como toda mujer que era amada por un hombre. No cualquiera, Su Hombre. Cuando la mano de Ren abarcó uno de sus pechos, ella bajó la mirada, avergonzándose de su tamaño. Ren, intuyendo lo que ella estaba pensando con su otra mano le levantó la barbilla para que lo viera sonreír cuando la estaba acariciando y viera reflejado en sus ojos el deseo mismo por ella.

—Son del tamaño exacto para mí —y la siguió besando, ahora sus manos se dirigían al sur, él sabía que para ella era la primera vez, quería ser cuidadoso, pero era algo que ansiaba hacer desde que la vio por primera vez con ese vestido tan seductor. Así que metió la mano por debajo de sus braguitas de encaje y seda y le abrió sus pétalos, encontrándola ya húmeda y dispuesta para él. Con su pulgar acarició el montículo que era solo para él, al principio fueron solo pequeños toques, casi como tentando el terreno, al ver que ella no se separaba, la siguió acariciando pero esta vez con mayor fuerza y presión, a medida que ella se acercaba a la culminación, aumentó la velocidad—. Di mi nombre, Kyoko. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios mientras llegas para mí.

—Re...Ren —ella explotó ante sus ojos. La besó larga y apasionadamente. Paladeando su sabor. Al separarse, ella se recuesta en su hombro, él todavía dolorido porque el clímax de Kyoko no hizo más que aumentar su excitación pero sabiendo que no debía ir más allá, tomó su rostro entre las manos para poder besarle la frente y los ojos y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

—No debes avergonzarte por esto, Kyoko. Lo que ha sucedido es hermoso, pero como te lo dije en el parque no haré nada más contigo, no sin mi anillo en tu dedo de por medio y con una promesa irrompible de matrimonio y de preferencia me gustaría que esa promesa nos la hiciéramos hoy mismo, esta noche —sin dejarla responder tomó sus labios nuevamente, mientras estuviera en sus brazos no perdería la oportunidad de besarla una y otra vez, hasta que estuviera tan embriagada por sus besos que la única respuesta a su pregunta sería sí.

Cuando se separaron Ren continuó:

—¡Ah! Tengo una confesión que hacerte y es mejor que lo haga ahora —ella lo vio extrañada, ¿qué mas podría confesarle, si ya le había dicho que la amaba?—. Con respecto al dorama que empiezas a rodar mañana, no debes preocuparte para nada en hacer reaccionar o en tratar de seducir a tu coestrella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes que yo no? —Kyoko, roja de vergüenza pero muy feliz preguntó intrigada.

Ren la volvió a besar, y con sus labios muy pegados le confesó:

—Porque tu coestrella soy yo —y sin dejarla responder, continuó besándola un larguísimo rato más.

* * *

Hemos llegado al capítulo final. Muchas gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

El lunes Kyoko llegó a los estudios a primera hora, sabía que Hikaru estaría allí y tenía el deber de contestarle a su pregunta. Se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con él, después de haberle dicho que la persona a quien ella amaba no la consideraba en esta vida más que como una simple compañera de trabajo. Resultó que Ren al enterarse de la propuesta de Hikaru, estalló en celos y se le declaró —se puso completamente colorada al recordar lo que había pasado en su departamento y cómo él le había dicho que había sido algo hermoso y natural y que sucedería tarde o temprano entre ellos—. Ella nunca había sido besada de esa forma y mucho menos..., bien ya tendría tiempo de asimilar lo demás. Respiró profundo y puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del camerino de los hermanos Ishibashi, tocando dos veces en ella y entró en él.

—Buenos días —hizo una ligera reverencia, al levantarse pudo ver que Hikaru-san ya se encontraba ahí.

—Buenos días, Kyoko-chan —respondieron los tres a coro. Notó que Hikaru se sonrojaba levemente al verla a los ojos, así que encontró el valor en los recuerdos de los besos de Ren y por fin habló:

—Hikaru-san, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas, por favor? —él se quedó perplejo, creía que le iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo a que ella se decidiera, así que inclinando la cabeza en señal de afirmación, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y salió con ella ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana, Kyoko-chan. ¿Te parecería ir al jardín para poder hablar con mayor comodidad? —ella asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza porque en ese momento las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta, así que usaría ese tiempo para poder ordenar las ideas en su mente.

Ya en el jardín, Kyoko se sentó en un banco a la sombra de un hermoso cerezo, Hikaru se sentó a su lado esperando lo que ella quisiera decirle.

—Hikaru-san, y...yo he venido a responder a tu proposición —suspiró largamente, y volteó a verlo a los ojos, lo que tenía que decirle no era fácil pero era lo que él se merecía, la verdad y frente a frente—. Yo, ehhh..., no sé ni cómo empezar, así que te diré que nunca me creí una persona especial, una chica de la que los chicos se enamoraran, así que cuando tú declaraste tus sentimientos por mí, me sorprendí porque siempre he sido muy ciega. Hikaru-san, de haberlo visto, de haberlo sabido con anterioridad, te hubiera dicho que desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de alguien más. Te agradezco mucho tus sentimientos, no sabes lo feliz y honrada que me hicieron sentir, pero no puedo corresponderlos —agachó la cabeza sonrojada al recordar su fin de semana con Ren.

—Kyoko-chan..., —dijo con la voz apagada, aunque ya se lo imaginaba esperaba que pudiera aceptar intentarlo y le dejara amarla—. El día que hablamos me confesaste tus sentimientos por esa otra persona, pero si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que él no te correspondía. ¿Pasó algo este fin de semana para que no puedas aceptarme y darme una oportunidad?

—Hikaru-san, yo te debo la verdad porque para mí eres alguien muy especial y no deseo que después te puedas enterar por terceras personas. Sí, algo pasó —una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Hikaru supo inmediatamente que ella era correspondida y él había perdido la oportunidad, pero aún así no se arrepentía de haberse declarado, de esta forma ahora era libre para seguir adelante. Sí, claro que tendría que transcurrir una buena cantidad de tiempo para poder olvidar a quien amaba desde hace mucho, no es que fuera fácil de hacer pero tendría que hacerlo, debía hacerlo por su propio bien. Dicen que el tiempo cura cualquier herida incluso las de un corazón roto, pero él prefería eso, haberse declarado y ser rechazado que vivir toda la vida en la ignominia del amor—. De alguna forma, porque todavía no me lo puedo creer, esa persona también corresponde a mis sentimientos y me lo hizo saber. Me dijo que él ha estado enamorado de mí durante mucho tiempo pero que a su parecer yo no lo veía más que como un compañero de trabajo. Así que hemos estado los dos enamorados el uno del otro sin saberlo, pero ahora que él se ha declarado no puedo hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Soy muy feliz, Hikaru-san.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es él, Kyoko-chan? —ella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Es Tsuruga Ren, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie aún.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso él no quiere hacer pública su relación? —preguntó entre extrañado y enojado de que el famoso actor se sintiera avergonzado de ella por ser una novata. Él conocía los sentimientos del actor por su amiga, solo alguien muy ciego no podría notar las miradas que le echaba cada vez que ella se encontraba en presencia de otro hombre y esas no eran para nada las miradas de un senpai que cuida a su kohai, eran las de un hombre muy celoso.

—No, no, para nada. Él quiere dar a conocer nuestra relación, pero soy yo la que quiere esperar. Sabes, estaremos empezando a rodar un nuevo dorama muy pronto y no quiero que se rumoree por ahí que conseguí el papel solo por ser la novia de Tsuruga Ren, quiero que vean que lo gané a pulso y por mis propios méritos, aunque él me diga que no tengo nada que temer, soy yo la que lo prefiere así —su amigo pensó que ella tenía razón en lo que decía y en cierta forma sentía lástima de Tsuruga-san por no poder decir abiertamente de su relación, porque si por él fuera la estuviera presumiendo a diestra y siniestra. Pero no era él y así lo entendió.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Kyoko-chan, porque sé lo que se siente tener un amor no correspondido, pero no me arrepiento de haberte hecho saber mis sentimientos, me siento feliz de que tú los conozcas aunque exista alguien más en tu corazón —se levantó del banco dándole la espalda a ella y alzó su cara hacia el cielo y sin voltear a verla le dijo—, pero eso sí, dile a Tsuruga-san que si te hace llorar por la más mínima causa se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Y no solo eso —en ese momento se volteó hacia ella y con una sonrisa en la boca continuó— sino que aprovecharé esa oportunidad para apartarte de su lado y hacerte feliz —se dirigió hacia los estudios dejando a una muy aturdida Kyoko sola en el jardín.

Sonriendo se dirigió al estudio para cambiarse y realizar su trabajo como Bou. Fue un programa de lo más divertido debido a que el pollo se la pasó jugándole bromas al mayor de los Ishibashi, solo ellos dos sabían a qué se debían y que eso confirmaba aún más su amistad. Justo estaba terminando de sacarse la cabeza del pollo aunque no por completo, cuando escuchó una agradable y, en ese momento, temida voz a sus espaldas.

—Muy buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Mogami-san, me dijeron que estaba en este estudio ¿sabe dónde la puedo encontrar? —se puso tan rápido la cabeza de nuevo que bien pudo haber competido con cierto superhéroe de traje rojo que rompe la barrera del sonido. Fue cuando él se fijó en el pollo—. Ohhhh, pero si eres tú. Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado? —ella, completamente aterrorizada porque no quería que él se enterara todavía de que ella era Bou, estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero él se agachó para fijar sus ojos en los del pollo y empezó a pasar su mano frente a su cara una y otra vez, como intentando saber si el ave seguía con vida.

—Tsu...Tsuruga-kun, qu... qué alegría verte por aquí.

—Pues no me parece que te alegres mucho de verme cuando te has quedado petrificado como estatua al momento de saludarte.

—Nooooo, qué va, es solo que me has asustado. No te esperaba por estos lugares. ¿Escuché que andabas buscando a alguien? —quiso eludir el comentario tratando de averiguar si ella le había dicho que estaría ahí a esas horas.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo —si no fuera porque estaba ella embutida en soberano traje, no creía poder nunca la oportunidad de ver a su novio sonrojarse completamente como un adolescente— estoy buscando a mi novia. Me enteré de casualidad de que ella estaría por aquí y quise venir por ella —seguían hablando mientras caminaban hacia uno de los pasillos detrás del estudio, era el mismo donde se conocieron—. Esto, yo, bueno, debo decirte que tengo muchas cosas por las cuales agradecerte. Me hiciste ver lo que era el amor y saber de quién estaba yo enamorado. El amar a esa chica me ha ayudado a salir adelante, fue el pensar en ella que pude interpretar mi rol de Katsuki en _Dark Moon_ —si no fuera porque en ese momento sabía perfectamente que él estaba enamorado de ella y que él no sabía que quien estaba dentro del ave era "su" novia, tal vez un asesinato sería cometido en los pasillos pero la imagen de ella tras las rejas no se le apetecía mucho y menos por el crimen de colgar de los pulgares al actor número uno de Japón. Ella ya había visto a Ren convertido en el monstruo verde de los celos pero él estaba a punto de conocerla a ella en el mismo estado—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿he dicho algo malo?

—¿Ehhhh?, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Tsuruga-kun?

—Yo lo pregunto porque el plumero que traías entre las alas de repente se convirtió en un palo desnudo y todas las plumas yacen desfallecidas en el suelo.

—Ahhhh, no, no era por nada que tú hubieras dicho, Tsuruga-kun. Pero dime, mencionaste que vienes a buscar a tu novia, ¿entonces quién es la afortunada? —tenía que preguntarlo, se supone que nadie debía saber de su relación aunque ella ya había confiado en Hikaru-san pero él iba tan campante pregonando que ya tenía novia y ¡con ella misma!

—La verdad es que ella no quiere que se sepa que es mi novia, teme que crean que le han dado papeles por nuestra relación. Pero sé que puedo confiar en que tú guardarás nuestro secreto. Es curioso, porque aunque no te conozco, por algún motivo, sé que puedo hacerlo contigo —la connotación del doble sentido solo fue en la mente de Kyoko, y es que desde lo sucedido en su apartamento todo le hacía pensar en "ese" momento—. Así que te lo diré, ella es la chica de quien he estado enamorado desde que tú me lo hiciste ver, mi chica de la preparatoria.

—...

—...

—...

—Bou, creo que ahora sí tendré que quitarte esa maldita cabeza, te estás asfixiando ahí dentro. Me estás asustando ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Bou? —el pollo que estaba en medio del pasillo de pronto cayó sentado en su cola, y bueno esta situación fue un algo incómoda sabiendo que la bendita cosa no era para nada favorecedora y menos cuando caes sobre ella, haciendo que además los intentos por pararse fueran completamente inútiles. Al verle hacer miles de posiciones para poder ponerse en pie, Ren se acerca para brindarle una mano al ala que se agitaba con frenesí, cuando de pronto una persona del staff los ve y se acerca a ellos, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo se dirige a Bou y le dice:

—Ahhhhh, qué bueno que la encuentro, Mogami-san, el director quiere hablar con usted acerca del siguiente episodio de Kimagure Rock —en ese momento sucedieron dos cosas; la primera fue que el frío de un cruel invierno se empezó a sentir dentro del estudio a pesar de estar en pleno verano y que afuera del edificio la temperatura alcanzaba los 38° y la segunda, que si han visto la escena de un pollo rostizado así estaba el pobrecito Bou ante la gélida mirada que le estaba echando el actor número uno por inverosímil y contradictorio que pareciera. El pobre hombre, el del staff, salió de ahí pitando como alma que lleva el diablo, sin saber muy bien por qué, solo sabía que su instinto de conservación se había puesto en grado máximo y que por algún motivo la situación requería dejar a solas al actor con la rostizada ave.

—Ya puedes quitarte esa cabeza, Kyoko —la aterrada muchacha se había quedado de piedra ante el tono sepulcral que estaba él usando—. Tienes dos opciones, Kyoko, o te la quitas tú o te la quito yo, pero de que terminamos esta conversación sin máscaras lo hacemos en este mismo minuto —la chica había sentido ese grado de temor pocas veces en su vida—. ¿Es que acaso te estás burlando de mí?

—No, Ren. Por favor escúchame, la primera vez que me viste como Bou, yo acababa de ser despedida así que no quería enfrentarte y tener que soportar que te burlaras de mí, yo sabía que no te agradaba y lo que opinabas de mis motivos para entrar en la actuación, y después estabas tan decaído por no saber actuar de Katsuki que no pude decirte la verdad de quién era. Además no sabes lo que yo sentía cuando te escuchaba hablar de la chica de la que estabas enamorado.

—¿Entonces por qué si siempre has sabido que eras tú, nunca hiciste nada si me amabas? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

—...

—¿Kyoko?, mírame, por favor—bajó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo no sabía que era yo la chica de la que tú te referías hasta hace pocos minutos.

—Ohhh, Kyoko, mi Kyoko, siempre has sido tú —trató de acercarse a ella para darle un beso en los labios pero fue una situación un poco embarazosa debido a que, por la diferencia de alturas, él tenía que agacharse para alcanzar su boca pero la tremenda barriga del ave hacía que las piruetas para lograr dicha acción fueran tenidas en cuenta por el mejor de los contorsionistas del _Cirque du Soleil_. Trató de abrazarla entonces con el mismo resultado, así que con la mirada del emperador en los ojos y una sonrisa lobuna le dijo—, sabes, nunca antes he estado más ansioso que ahora de decir esto, pero vamos a desvestirte —el personal del staff tuvo que hacer milagros con el traje completamente carbonizado del pollo, dijeron que la temperatura de la actriz había subido demasiado, tanto que creyeron que se había resfriado.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

Hemos llegado al final, agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado en esta locura mía. Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reviews. Hasta otra historia.


End file.
